


Hesperus

by vanitaslaughing



Series: hesperus, or: stargazing in insomnia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Congratulations! you're both a disaster, Daydreaming, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Horse Romance Novels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Professional Melee Players Are Not To Be Trifled With, no beta reader we die like men, though i guess theyre chocobo romance novels in this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitaslaughing/pseuds/vanitaslaughing
Summary: Noctis had asked about that once. The only answer he had gotten was that his schedule barely allowed him time for himself, let alone someone else in his life. When Noctis offered him leave, Ignis had merely narrowed his eyes and quietly gone back to staring holes into his paperwork.“No, that won’t be necessary,” he had said quietly.





	1. Chapter 1

“We can’t find them, Your Majesty.”

“We’ve looked just about anywhere, but...”

It wasn’t very often that Regis Lucis Caelum had to walk around the Citadel to look for his son. Normally Ignis Scientia kept the boy in check, but now both children had apparently vanished somewhere. They couldn’t have left the Citadel – even if the vanishing act was odd to begin with, Regis knew that Ignis was too dutiful to lure Noctis out where it was unsafe for children their age, especially if they happened to be the Prince of Lucis and his future advisor.

He told the members of the Kingsglaive to keep looking, then leaned over to Clarus Amicitia, his longest friend and Shield of the King. “Any ideas, Clarus?”

The man shook his head with a sigh. “I have a hunch, but I would not call it an idea, nor would I say they’re in that wing with absolute conviction, Your Majesty. But it is unused, and children are liable to wander where there are no people, get lost, and stick around somewhere once they tire out.”

“Mhm. So the north wing.”

Members of the Crownsguard or the Kingsglaive assigned to this wing in particular were generally punished for something. Regis remembered how Cor, limping around on crutches with an expression blank enough to kill had patrolled these halls what felt like a lifetime ago after he ignored orders and rushed head first into the trials of the Blademaster. He’d missed the end of the war because of that.

Considering there was no one on duty around here looking for the missing prince and his future advisor, Regis reckoned that Clarus’ hunch would end up true.

Surely enough, after walking through it and checking every room they heard the high-pitched voice of a flustered child.

“That’s… that’s not how it works!”

Clarus raised an eyebrow. “That came from the old war conference room.”

The room had not been used in years, not since the day Regis ascended the throne. To find his own son sitting there at the window together with his future advisor was both relieving and thoroughly unsettling – this was the former war room after all.

“I don’t get it! C’mon, you said you’d tell me how it works!” Noctis was shuffling closer to Ignis, a pout on his face. “If you married me, what’d that make you? Count Scientia? Master Scientia?”

Poor embarrassed Scientia, perhaps, but Regis cleared his throat before he let out a chuckle. Both children startled and looked at the door.

“Dad!” Noctis jumped to his feet and came coming over.

Ignis himself remained sitting on the floor, his face even redder than before. “Y-your Majesty… Lord A-Amicitia...”

“That’s where the two of you went. You worried everyone else, Noctis, Ignis.” Noctis looked not even slightly apologetic for that, grabbing onto his father’s robes with a pout. Ignis on the other hand looked like he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. He’d have to tell Clarus to take the boy to his uncle later unless Noctis insisted on something.

Ignis slowly got up and strolled out behind them, clearly still avoiding looking at either of the adults.

Regis was rather certain he heard a low murmur of “Probably prince consort. Dunno,” later.

* * *

Ignis started sneaking Noctis out of the Citadel a month later, much to the general distress of everyone. Regis found it mildly amusing, all things considered.

* * *

“… So, I reckon you’ve found them.”

“I have.”

“Well, why aren’t they with you?”

“They were asleep, Your Majesty. I am not going to wake a pair of children asleep beside a window after they watched the stars, judging from the astrology book on the floor beside them.”

“So, they’re still in the Citadel. You could at least--”

“Uppermost south wing floor, the room facing the high commercial district. If I recall correctly, that is where young Scientia’s last excursion took them. Those blankets they were in were from His Highness’ room; I will go and pick them up in an hour or two. Children or no, they deserve some peace and quiet.”

“Cor--”

“No. You will stay right where you are, Your Majesty, or Amicitia will have my head on a pike. Stay in bed, I’ll get them soon.”

* * *

The war ended together with the reign of King Mors Lucis Caelum CXII, and Crown Prince Regis ascended the throne a week after the previous king’s demise on the battlefield. No one knew what had truly happened to the previous king, but soon enough there were whispers about the man being the Chosen, the supposed King of Light. There was no period of darkness – but he did manage to drive Niflheim out of Lucis, sent them home with their tails between their legs and their army in shambles. Soon after Tenebrae and Accordo rose in rebellion, and though most of Galahd was in ruins following that battle it was a turning point in history. The former Oracle also perished on the battlefield, and surely enough the internal conflicts within Niflheim brought the empire to a fall. Rebel groups that occupied the throne room in the believed to be impenetrable Zegnautus Keep, nobles alongside commoners as they took down a reign of fear that had lasted hundreds of years.

The new Niff government agreed to all terms of surrender and all monetary repayments. King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII and Oracle Sylva Nox Fleuret began their rule of their home countries in a time of relative peace. They were to rebuild their countries joined together in friendship, and with the number of confirmed cases of Starscourge dropping in number more and more every year.

It made ruling kind of dull, what with the repartitions being funded by the new Niff government and the region of Galahd all but being an effective wasteland.

Most of the Galahdians relocated, but King Regis made certain that those that relocated to Insomnia would not be out of a job. Considering all the travelling the Crownsguard had to do he founded the Kingsglaive some time after his son was born – mostly made of Galahdians and other people from outside Insomnia, an attempt to integrate the inevitable clash of cultures now that the Wall was no longer needed and the city was fully open again.

At the very least peace seemed to reign; there were no loud complaints about most decisions, and even the turbulent early years of Niflheim reforming had seemingly passed by now.

It still made the paperwork exceedingly dull, but that was something a future advisor would have to work with. Ignis did not mind it the slightest – he was grateful that there was peace, for peace meant there would be no more heirs to the throne travelling out of the city to join the war effort.

Not that he doubted for a second that Noctis would somehow manage to be some sort of battlefield prodigy.

Right now, however, he was more focused on the task at hand – it was the monthly visit back to the Citadel for the teenage prince, and all of this nonsense needed to be filled out by the time he went back to his apartment. All Noctis did, however, was lie on the couch in this room somewhere near his private quarters. He’d passed out at some point, peacefully sleeping the afternoon away as he was liable to do whenever he had no obligations; and filling out official forms was something Ignis was much better at anyway.

They’d devised a plan of sorts – Ignis lived on his own just like Noctis did, but his quarters were a lot more sparse. People often joked that he actually lived with Noctis considering the time he spent with the prince, but he’d never want it any other way. They had been together since they were children, letting something like university applications and finals get between them seemed like a foolish thing to do.

It wasn’t exactly the most professional of relationships between the heir to the throne and his future advisor; perhaps a little too close for comfort. Ignis certainly had realised a while ago that he was almost hopelessly in love with the prince, no matter how many plates he left standing around or how many times he threw a faked fit over having to do official work. Right now the only sound he heard was the soft but very content snoring Noctis let out whenever he dozed off. It was making him drowsy despite the fact there was still sunlight out – Ignis had spent most of his week sleep-deprived between schoolwork and his charge, his friend.

He never minded, after all. He was grateful for the peace, for the fact that Noctis was allowed to live as he did, without any political arrangements looming on the horizon.

Even though Prince Ravus of Tenebrae had looked less than pleased to be re-introduced to Noctis after their more than unfortunate run-in back when Noctis had been eight, Ignis had been ten and Ravus himself had been sixteen. One unfortunately timed stumble, one glass of Ulwaat berry juice, and Tenebrae’s royal colour being white were a recipe for utter _carnage_. Now that Noctis was sixteen himself he was less of a clumsy child, but the 24-year-old prince of Tenebrae had scowled at him when the media did not look, less than pleased glares exchanged between the princes who smiled at each other amicably whenever the cameras were back on them.

Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. If he was thinking about this again then he was truly exhausted – which meant attempting to fill this document out right now with his mind back in Tenebrae, trying to console a sobbing Noctis, attempting to soothe a furious Ravus, and starting to cry himself was pointless.

He had to clear his mind, so he got up. His steps only took him as far as the couch. He slowly sat down next to Noctis, patting his hair slowly. As he knew attempting to rouse the prince would be pointless, but Ignis didn’t exactly want to stalk around the Citadel himself when he was supposed to be doing better things.

“Noct.”

All the prince did was frown slightly. He moved with a sigh and latched onto Ignis’ arm.

There was no leaving now, and lying down sounded… so very enticing…

* * *

At around ten in the evening King Regis initiated Code Ruby Light.

Cor, who had been dozing off at his post after a nearly twelve hour shift jumped back into parade rest before he realised the noise came from his phone rather than Clarus Amicitia trying to be funny and playing annoying ringtones in the Marshal’s ears.

He rubbed his eyes – the Glaive who was supposed to take over his place was further down the hallway, also looking at their phone. They were one of the newer recruits, and they most likely had no idea what Code Ruby Light was.

Cor, on the other hand…

After the first five times Ignis had absconded with the crown prince with neither of them to be seen they needed a codeword for it to not worry part-time workers. Emerald Light usually meant that Noctis had most likely wandered off into the Citadel on his own and fallen asleep somewhere. Ruby Light on the other hand always meant trouble. Ruby Light meant that Ignis Scientia, future advisor of the next king, was involved. And Ignis Scientia was an unusually crafty child – and even worse as teenager. While it was never something that Lucian law considered illegal other than ‘snatching away the prince from his duties for entertainment’ the ways he did it became increasingly elaborate.

Ignis had been allowed to drive as soon as he turned sixteen and passed the tests; normally people had to be considered legal adults to drive on their own. His first drive had taken him to Noctis’ apartment.

His second drive had taken the two of them out of Insomnia, to a hill overlooking the city just so the two of them could stargaze. Ignis took the blame for that and had his driving license revoked for a month, but anyone who knew the two of them knew that this had been Noctis’ idea. It was his advisor’s birthday, and as usual Ignis had not planned anything for himself. So it was up to his charge and best friend to at least make the day somewhat memorable.

And when they had been children, Ignis had more often than not used his standing as noble to get what he wanted, to get what Noctis wanted. Trips to museums, to see artists in the street. Once they got as far as a Galahdian summer festival at the outskirts of town. The only reason _that_ outing had been pre-emptively interrupted was because Nyx Ulric and Libertus Ostium recognised Prince Noctis hand in hand with Ignis Scientia in the middle of the street, in broad daylight, and the two young men of the Kingsglaive had immediately caught and returned the wayward pair to the Citadel.

Ruby Light.

It had been a while since he had last seen these words flash on his screen. Perhaps a year ago or so; a simple _three day vanishing act._ As it turned out Ignis had merely taken Noctis out for a walk in a park, and the two of them had wound up being taken hostage by some leftover imperialist spies that still held their allegiance to the Aldercapt house even though the last emperor had left no heir when he died on the battlefield together with King Mors and the Oracle. As it had turned out Ignis had been taking some sort of self-defence lessons and had managed to get him and Noctis out before the Crownsguard ever arrived. Everyone in the Citadel assumed that this would be the final Code Ruby Light they would ever have to deal with.

Cor blinked at his phone slowly and put it in his pockets. He waved the Glaive over and told them to stand guard; he knew what the code meant and that he was going to take care of it.

Ruby Light meant that they could be anywhere; with Ignis of age and Noctis still rebelling against his father somewhat it unfortunately also meant that they could have gone as far as Galdin Quay.

There was only one road from Insomnia to Galdin, though, and after he texted Cid at Hammerhead he got an answer he hadn’t expected: “no, no royal cars on the streets today”.

Which meant they were in Insomnia at the very least. And though Cor loathed to consider it, he almost wanted to call Ignis at the very least.

He was walking down a corridor when he noticed a door slightly ajar. He paused – this corridor was mostly unused. It clicked before he even opened the door properly.

There were the wayward prince and the missing advisor, sleeping arm in arm on a couch. If he were anything like Prince Noctis’ latest acquaintance, the flighty adoptive son of the Argentums, he would have taken a photo of the two of them. But all Cor did was call the alarm off.

“They’re just asleep, Your Majesty. Judging from the flashing phone on the desk in the room and the other flashing phone on the floor next to the couch… Eastern wing. Second or third office on the east wall.”

* * *

Noctis and Ignis bumped their heads together when they startled awake an hour later. Noctis let out a pained groan and Ignis rolled himself off the couch and directly into someone’s legs.

Clarus Amicitia was playing one of his infuriatingly loud and grating ringtones with one of the most smug yet mildly annoyed smirks he

had ever seen on the man.

“Rise and shine, Prince Noctis, Ignis.”

All Noctis did was groan louder. Ignis dragged himself to his feet – his glasses had bent, he noted with disdain as he and the Shield of the King stared at each other in silence.

* * *

“So, tell me again. The glasses guy...”

“Ignis. And I told you already, he’s my childhood friend.”

“Sure, childhood friend, let’s go with that. Completely disregarding he’s _giving your bodyguard a hard time right now.”_

Noctis was leaning against the rails and sighed deeply – Prompto was staring into the small garden that had since been used as training grounds. They were theoretically still in the public parts of the Citadel, albeit the ones people rarely passed unless they were on a guided tour around. Which made this little patch of grass all the better for training compared to the stuffy training rooms.

“Didn’t you say he was your chamberlain last week?”

“Well yeah, he is. You called him my butler the first time you saw him and he _heard,_ Prompto.”

“...”

“What I’m saying is, he’s giving Gladio a hard time in this fight. I’d watch my back if I were you.” Noctis leaned over to grin at Prompto.

“Gah, dude! You’re making it sound like he’s a serial killer!”

A serial killer of hearts perhaps, were the rumours to be believed. Noctis clicked his tongue and threw a look down into the garden at the sparring match. His future Shield, Gladiolus Amicitia, was indeed being driven back by the much slimmer advisor’s near relentless but still somehow scarily precise blows.

It wasn’t hard to see how so many people fell for the young man; even now he managed to keep himself composed and seemed to emit an aura of almost regal grace. Sometimes he joked about Ignis making a much better prince than he himself did, but the advisor never once reacted to these. But despite all that and that there were entire droves of people swooning over him, Ignis turned every single person down.

Noctis had asked about that once. The only answer he had gotten was that his schedule barely allowed him time for himself, let alone someone else in his life. When Noctis offered him leave, Ignis had merely narrowed his eyes and quietly gone back to staring holes into his paperwork.

“No, that won’t be necessary,” he had said quietly.

A loud clang rang through the air as Gladio turned the tide of battle around and managed to disarm Ignis after all. Prompto whistled; apparently it had been an impressive manoeuvrer that the future Shield had used, but listening in on the fight told him that Ignis had managed to make a dive for his weapons before Gladio could announce their mock fight over. Noctis had his eyes focused on the wall opposite him.

Watching Ignis fight always derailed his train of thought anyway. It was absolutely undeniable that his best friend was almost illegally attractive, even Prompto himself had commented on it once and followed it up with a joking jab in Noctis’ ribs and asking when Ignis would abandon him for a girlfriend. Truth be told, Noctis dreaded that almost more than he dreaded accidentally saying something weird.

Being in love with your best friend and your supposed chamberlain had to be weird – perhaps it was weird enough to drive the man away entirely. He let out a long sigh and pushed himself off the rail.

“Well, I’m going. Clarus needed me anyway.” He looked over his shoulder. “Gladio, Ignis! Six sharp, front of the Citadel; Prom and I got a test tomorrow!”

Gladio grunted an answer. Ignis said nothing and instead lunged forwards once more. A dull thud and a yell, and Prompto was clapping his hands wildly.

Noctis himself cracked a grin as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my program switched spellcheck from "Englisch (Großbritannien)" to "Latein" halfway through this and im still honestly kind of laughing bc  
> you make One (1) joke exactly once and the machine decides HEY THIS ISNT BRITISH ENGLISH ANYMORE, TIME TO SWITCH TO LATIN THIS CLEARLY MAKES SENSE
> 
> and i only caught that because i saw myself type a word with an ö added at the end because i brushed that instead of l and it wasnt underlined  
> that made me suspicious  
> god i hate languages and the fact i can theoretically add ä, ü, ö and ß at will but EVERY SPELLCHECK UNDERLINES THEM BECAUSE MY SPELLCHECKS ARE SET TO ENGLISH. THESE LETTERS EXIST AND THEYRE GOOD

He already heard the muffled complaints before he even opened the door. Which meant two things.

One, Prompto Argentum was over.

Two, they would have most likely made a mess playing video games.

Ignis opened the door slowly and carefully, half expecting to get hit with a crumpled package of something like the last time Prompto had been over. He and Noctis had gotten into a fight over whether or not Noctis had been cheating at whatever game it had been they were playing, and they had started tossing things at each other. The situation had immediately diffused once the two of them realised that the projectile that Noctis had deflected to the door had hit Ignis at the door instead.

Nothing of the sort happened.

It wasn’t even a complete mess for once.

“Oi, Specs!”

Noctis waved from where he was sitting, and Prompto rolled from his stomach to his back and also waved. “’lo!”

Ignis had to admit he was mildly disappointed. Today was one of the few days he did not come here with projects or documents that needed to be looked over. He would have loved to just talk to Noctis for once, but with Prompto here…

He only started frowning once he looked at their controllers. Normally they would be using wireless ones because of course they would but these were… wired. Wired and well-used from the looks of it.

“Good evening. What… what are you two doing?”

“Oh, playing some old fighting game Prom brought over. It was kinda spontaneous, sorry I didn’t warn you.” Noctis beamed at him from where he sat… only to thwack Prompto with his controller. “Hey! Tossing me out of bounds while I’m trying to be polite is unfair!”

Ignis blinked a few times. He never really paid attention to what games those two were playing in case they were – he had better things to do after all. He was supposed to take care of things and later ensure that Noctis’ inevitable rule would not wind up a complete disaster. But today he had no obligations and had mostly come out of habit, because he wanted to spend his time here, and was presented with the two playing… He had no idea what it was.

Prompto rolled back to his stomach and grinned at Noctis, who, judging by the prince’s sour expression, had just lost whatever match they had been playing because he had greeted Ignis. Whatever it had been last week that had made Prompto jumpy around Ignis had apparently passed since he shot Ignis a smug grin. “Well then, Minister Scientia--”

“Please, call me Count Scientia. Minister Scientia is my uncle.”

“Well, Count Scientia then. Are you going to avenge His Royal Lameness there, or are you going to let him perish in shame and humiliation?”

Noctis groaned as he got to his feet and dropped on the couch.

“Please, Iggy, I’m mortally wounded. Avenge me. Reclaim my kingdom for me… defeat that furry fucker.”

He sat down where Noctis had sat a moment before remembering having heard something about this before. How Prompto was actually considered a high-end, if not professional player of some game that he did not remember the name of. He still didn’t know the name of the game, but he had definitely seen it before. Perhaps in some advertisement somewhere; as fast as video games released it was most likely for a sequel of the game with a larger pool of characters.

Prompto grinned like the daemons depicted in the murals that depicted the prophecy that King Mors had thwarted years ago. “Well then, Ignis. Just go ahead and choose whichever character you like.”

He barely had time for video games. Noctis on the couch groaned again and muttered something that sounded an ominous lot like “stop being mean to my chamberlain, asshole” into Prompto’s ears.

Ignis had a feeling this was going to be a long night, but as he chose a random character from the list he shrugged. “Well then. Pray do forgive me if I fail to defend your honour, Your Highness. Know that I did not go down without a fight.”

Prompto chortled.

* * *

It was a slaughter.

Noctis had never seen Prompto lose a fight in this game before in his life. It was honestly more brutal than anything else he had ever seen in his life. Prompto had deliberately chosen a character high on the tier list for tournaments. Ignis’ unfortunate choice had been one of the very bottom-feeders of that tier list, and Prompto’s chortle had been a telltale sign of the blonde being absolutely assured that he would be on the winning end.

At first it had been a one-sided onslaught in Prompto’s favour. As Ignis learned the controls Prompto kicked in with the finesse of someone who had played this game for years on end, often for hours. Hells, his parents even brought him to tournaments all across Insomnia and had said that they’d get him out of the city to Lestallum or somewhere else if it came to that.

On his last life, something about Ignis’ expression shifted. He turned the fight around because Prompto had gotten too cocky. And suddenly the tables turned against the younger blonde. Even Noctis sat up straight to watch the carnage with his mouth hanging slightly open.

Prompto lost.

They went again, over and over, with Prompto insisting that he would be taking the 19-year-old future advisor a lot more serious.

Ignis won.

Again, and again.

And again.

Prompto was nearly crying in frustration when he lost for the… tenth time. Noctis hadn’t even managed to toss him out of bounds that many times since they befriended each other. He only knew that because Prompto kept a scoreboard of it. Honestly it was one of the most baffling things Noctis had ever seen in his life, and Prompto was shaking as he sat there on the floor. The awkward silence seemed to hold the entire apartment in its iron grip until Ignis put down the controller and stood up.

“Well, I suppose I should make dinner. Anything the two of you would like?”

“…” Noctis was still honestly kind of stunned as he stared at the screen and then turned to look at Ignis.

“...” Prompto continued quivering as if he had suddenly caught cold. He was literally shaking in barely concealed rage.

“Very well, I--”

Prompto Argentum, professional Super Smash Bros. Melee player, known in player circles throughout Insomnia for being insanely skilled at this way too old and way too barely balanced game, shot to his feet, lunged for the Gamecube he had brought over from his home, ripped its cables out and grabbed it by the handle. Noctis had barely blinked and the slightly pudgy teenager had dashed back to where he had sat and _swung the damn thing right into Ignis’ arm._

He was using it as battering club of some sort. The entire situation was so weird that Noctis could only cover his own mouth in shock and watched as his best friend hit his childhood friend over and over with his own darn console.

_Ignis didn’t even flinch._

Eventually Prompto stopped and dropped the Gamecube on the couch. “How!? How, man!? You were playing Pichu! Bowser! Kirby! Fuckin’ _Ganondorf!_ Are you some kind of wizard!?”

Noctis looked from Prompto to Ignis – the future advisor’s expression had not changed since he got up, even though his arm most likely hurt like hell at this point. The prince was about to call for a truce between Prompto and Ignis or drag them away from each other – he wasn’t sure if Prompto had dropped the superstition that Ignis was a trained assassin on top of, in his words, ‘flawless-looking work-robot’ and ‘some sort of dedicated maniac who has no idea how good-looking he is, did you see all these girls staring after him Noct’.

“Ah, no. I merely decided I would serve the first dish of the day cold.” He turned around and shot Noctis a devilish grin. “I suppose the extra wishes are the usual for you at the very least?”

“Yeah. Thanks for avenging my death there, Specs…?”

The ironic little bow he did before he left for the kitchen had Noctis staring after him. After a minute or so Prompto moved his Gamecube and punched Noctis in the arm.

“Dude, stop gawking.”

* * *

At sixteen-soon-to-be-seventeen, Noctis Lucis Caelum knew exactly three things: One, he hated vegetables. Two, he hated official royal events and outings, especially his own upcoming birthday. Three, the media was absolutely dedicated to making him look like an idiot as opposed to flawless like Lunafreya and Ravus Nox Fleuret were always depicted.

Prompto was rolling on the couch laughing a week after the Melee incident as they had dubbed it, and even Gladio on the chair was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

“Again, really, Noct?” The future Shield of the King definitely was cracking up while trying to keep a straight face. “That’s what you do when you assume you’re unsupervised in public?”

The last time he had legitimately stumbled and fallen into a puddle after a rather intense shower. He’d just been dizzy and exhausted, but immediately the vultures were tearing each other apart in those silly rumour magazines about whether Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was an underage drinker or not. No, he had just been clumsy he had grumbled at a reporter. He’d gotten into these for the silliest things, like purchasing a scarf for himself (“Is it for a girlfriend Lucis has not been told about!?”) or falling asleep on a bench while accompanying Prompto to one of his jogging sessions (he didn’t remember that one but it had been particularly stupid).

“Gods, you’ll have to give me that, I need to put it on my silly rumours about Noct wall.”

“Ugh! Come on, Ignis was literally just picking a leaf out of my hair!”

The magazine on the living room table’s headline asked if Prince Noctis had been preparing for a date so atrociously that his chamberlain had to take care of him.

The truth was decidedly less silly – Ignis had simply insisted on the walk. He did that every so often, and then he had come across a flower shop and decided that a bouquet of these would look lovely in Noctis’ apartment. They truly did, but walking back through the park with a bouquet in his hands and with Ignis gently plucking a leaf from his hair the paparazzi had immediately jumped to conclusions.

“Well then, Prince Noctis, Your Highness, when will you introduce us to your new girlfriend?” Prompto snorted under his breath as Gladio asked that, and Noctis rolled his eyes.

“Her name is Vitae Mensam,” Ignis said completely deadpan from the kitchen, “and her hobbies include holding things and getting in the way whenever Noctis and Prompto start chasing each other around the living room.”

Noctis buried his face in his hands with a groan. Sometimes he really wished those stupid magazines got their facts right to make this easier – he could probably deny having feelings for his chamberlain when asked, but nobody in the entire kingdom seemed to assume anything of the sort.

He’d heard the stories from his father. Back when they had been younger people had assumed that Clarus and Regis had a thing going on behind the scenes. The rumours were so wide-spread that at some point Noctis’ late grandmother had asked about that and threatened to chase Clarus out into a Duscaen swamp or something of the sort. If only someone assumed he and Ignis had a thing. Perhaps then Noctis could finally make peace with this entire stupid situation.

But nothing ever happened. And his infernal birthday was coming closer and closer.

* * *

“Don’t forget you can bring someone--”

“Ignis. Iggy. Specs. Ignatius the Grand Advisor. Count Scientia.” Noctis threw his entire weight into the backrest of the couch. “Who would I bring? Prompto? My girlfriend Vitae Mensam?”

Ignis held his breath for a moment. “You... remembered that?”

“It was hilarious, Specs. Can’t wait for some paparazzi to overhear that and start a Lucian-wide search for one maiden called that because she clearly has stolen the prince’s heart! Okay no, but seriously. I got no one. Prompto already said he’d rather not get into even more spotlight, apparently some of these vultures started following him around because he’s my friend.”

Ignis knew that other than that Noctis did not have too many close friends. The rest of the people he associated with were all Citadel staff or related to Citadel staff. As much as it hurt him to say the next few words, he still said them. “Perhaps one of your classmates...?”

“Nah, really not. They’d love to because of the publicity, probably. The attention. They’ve no idea what it’s like. Besides.” Noctis shot him one of these warm smiles that made him feel like even if the world would catch on fire the next moment he’d be okay with it. “Don’t you think we should get away from there as soon as we can? I mean, the blood moon events died out when my grandfather ended the war, but I heard that the moon’s supposed to be freakishly huge on my birthday. I wanna see that. But I’ll need someone who knows their stuff about astrology. Whaddaya say, Specs?”

Ignis pushed up his glasses and reached for another cupcake. He’d made these on a whim the other day, mostly to get his mind off documents and preparations for the prince’s seventeenth birthday, and brought them with him today. They weren’t all that bad, all things considered – Ignis’ baking skill was lacking and got only worse when he was stressed or nervous.

“Well. Perhaps once your father and Lord Amicitia start getting too much into the wine… We ought to be able to bribe Nyx Ulric into letting us go. I’ll make sure he’s on duty at southern exit – we should be able to sneak onto the roof then. I would prefer not leaving the Citadel or Insomnia.”

Noctis beamed at him. “Yeah? We’re doing it, then?”

“Consider your request… accepted.”

“Oh man, what would I do without you?”

The universe could be so cruel. So very, very cruel. Ignis instead smiled at Noctis as he always did and tossed the prince another cupcake. “Perish, most likely. Choked to death underneath a swarm of noble ladies all brought to this unfortunate event that is your birthday by their parents in hope that they might be what Queen Aulea was to King Regis.”


	3. Chapter 3

Trying to catch a member of the Kingsglaive was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Good thing Noctis came prepared with a magnet in hand to find that needle.

He knew Nyx Ulric’s schedule for the week. It was honestly kind of sad that he finally knew someone other than Ignis’ schedule, even if it was just one week. But knowing it meant that he was able to corner the man eventually as he moved on to the next spot he was supposed to watch. It was one of the rarely used corridors, which meant there was no chance that anyone else was here.

Which of course made the man suspicious when the prince approached him with a casual greeting.

“Lemme guess. You need something that is either illegal and might kill me, or worse, it could get me fired. I’ve a family living here, I can’t let my mother and sister starve, Your Highness.”

Noctis raised his hands. “Nothing illegal, nothing dangerous. I just want you to stand watch at the southern exit--”

“Scientia and you planning a daring escape? You do know it’ll still be my head that rolls if you dickheads get kidnapped or something.”

The Kingsglaive was a lot more casual than the Crownsguard. They were all still very extensively trained, but considering that the Kingsglaive more often than not was sent out into the country they were taught to not be overly formal. Noctis liked that – Glaives were always honest in that very refreshing casual speech. Even if it meant that without any members of the Crownsguard around, Nyx Ulric was perfectly allowed to call the prince a ‘dickhead’ despite being technically under his employ. He chose to pout at the kidnapping comment instead of the dickhead comment, though. “We’re not even leaving the Citadel. We got kidnapped exactly once, and even then Ignis had it all under control.”

Nyx pinched the bridge of his nose. That darned teenager reminded him of himself when he had been younger. Was that how Selena had felt despite being a few years younger than him whenever he asked her to cover for him? Maybe he should apologise to her by treating her something…

He blinked.

“Okay, fine. But under one condition.”

The prince sighed. Nyx Ulric suddenly changing his opinion always meant that he either needed something, according to Crowe Altius. He trusted that woman’s advice, because she was single-handedly one of the only members of the Kingsglaive that could match Ignis in terms of cleverness. “Alright, try me.”

“You and Scientia go ahead and join me for an outing in the city after your birthday and buy exactly one thing.”

“Sounds expensive.”

“It’s for my sister.”

Noctis nodded. He knew that Selena Ulric ran a small restaurant somewhere in Insomnia, most likely in the Galahdian district he had never really been able to enter. “… Alright, deal. You’ll be at the southern exit on my birthday, Ignis and I will buy you that thing for your sister.”

* * *

“… and that concludes the weekly report. Do you need anything else, Your Grace?”

Regis Lucis Caelum was perhaps not the best king that Lucis ever had, but he was one of the very few whose main concerns were not that of war but rather to rebuild. Many people said that after Mors’ sudden death and the equally sudden end of the war it would be hard to truly rule in a time of peace. As far as Ignis was concerned however, Regis was doing the best possible job he could. Not many rulers and ruling councils were faced with the sudden fact that the war that had dictated the lives of people for hundreds of years was over and done with and all that was left was a country struggling to believe the same thing.

It was his duty as future advisor to the next king to report to the current ruler once a week, and Ignis did it with the utmost precision. There had never been a single time where King Regis needed anything else from Ignis.

Which made the next few words the most terrifying thing that he had ever had to live through in his life.

“… Actually, yes, there might be. Do you have a few moments?”

He blinked several times before he realised that he was staring like a child that had gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar. He quickly reached for his glasses and took them off, pretending to wipe them on his shirt. “O-Of course, Your Grace.”

“Noctis is coming on his own again, I expected as much. But you?”

“I-I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

He did follow. Gladio had approached him about that the other day, actually. Something about how the moment he turned 18 he had turned into something that nobles would pick apart violently. He was rather close to the royal family and turning up alone to an event like the prince’s birthday often made nasty rumours start flying about. Most of these leeches as Gladio had called them let the 18th year slide by, but now… He was 19. Gladio said that he could at least pretend to bring a girl or a guy, whatever he felt like; just invite someone for a fancy dinner at the Citadel and leave it at exactly that to fend off the rumour mill.

Ignis had absolutely no interest in any of that. He had said as much and brushed the future Shield of the King off during that training session.

“Simple curiosity. Your uncle recently reminisced about your parents having met at about this time, and your mother brought your father along when she was your age.”

“I… I see. No, I… there’s no one. I have neither the time for nor desire a relationship at the moment, much less one I would be flaunting in public like this.”

He half expected the king to say ‘a pity’ and move on, but all Regis did was nod. “Thank you for answering that honestly, and pray excuse my nosiness. I was merely--”

“Gladiolus appraised me of the situation.”

For a split second the king looked like he had bitten into a lemon. Ignis swore he heard a low ‘damn Amicitias’ as the man exhaled, but King Regis remained a monument of kingly composure. All Ignis could do was blink in confusion.

“Well, anyway. Thank you for your report and honesty. That will be all.”

Ignis Scientia, known for being calm and composed and having a rebuttal for nearly everything when it applied remained still as if he had been frozen on the spot and watched as the king disappeared down the hallway. He’d had many strange conversations but this was… one of the worst.

Oh, he’d have a harsh word with Gladio once this birthday business was over and done with.

* * *

“Ugh, Specs. Speccy. Please. Can’t you smother me with a pillow so I don’t have to go.”

“Absolutely out of the question.”

“Pretty please?” If nothing else, Noctis could make pretty good pathetic faces of despair as he stood in front of the mirror.

Ignis flipped the page of the magazine he was reading. “You can always just ask for help if you cannot tie that tie.”

“I’d rather you smother me with a pillow.” A minute of silence, and Ignis turned another page. Noctis finally shook his head with a sigh. “Good, you got me. Please, help me?”

Years of routine. Noctis remained terrible at tying ties and reaching things above his head – Ignis covered these bases. Noctis brought in the spontaneous spirit, the loud complaining and the loud praise. They worked like a well-oiled machine, and Ignis set the magazine aside with a snort.

“Of course.”

“Thought you’d be throwing a pillow at me instead of helping… You’re still the best. I’d legitimately die without you.”

“One of these days I’ll just let you perish, mark my words.”

Noctis rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Of course you will. Who will drag you away from your boring work for things like watching the moon, then? You’d work yourself to death without me, just as I’d wind up starving in front of a pot on the stove without you.”

Ignis hummed as he stepped away. “There we go.”

“Thanks, Specs.”

“Anytime, Noct.”

The prince beamed at his friend before walking over to the table to grab his phone. It was about time they left for the Citadel, but there was something he needed to check first. There were several messages, mostly about protocol and the proceedings after the reception from Clarus and Cor. Some others were birthday wishes from people who couldn’t make it today, most prominently a message from Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae and Prompto. But Noctis was looking for exactly one message to show Ignis.

“Also, before I forget about that. Here.”

It was just a simple confirmation that Nyx would be in position at any time they needed him to be – he had been assigned the spot after asking about it. Ignis looked at the phone, then nodded.

“Good. Make sure to suggest getting him his, ah, _payment_ for this on Thursday – I’m sadly tied up for the next month on any other day.”

* * *

If nothing else, once the first bustle was over and done with it was easier to vanish to some corner and breathe fir a moment. He knew he would never escape it, but right now Noctis hated these events. He would have preferred staying at home and celebrating with his friends and father, not with what seemed like the entire Lucian nobility. So many of these people were trying to set him up with their daughters, and Noctis hated to turn these legitimately charming if a tad uncomfortable girls his age down – but he just wasn’t feeling it. He’d barely managed learning how to dance when he was 12, with a disgruntled 14-year-old Ignis correcting him until he had enough. Ignis had then taken it into his own two hands and taught him everything step by step; even five years later the closeness between the two of them haunted Noctis. Once they had both been past 14 they had stopped that kind of thing. They both cited social standing for that for a while. Noctis was the crown prince – Ignis the son of a noble family of minor importance. A noble family that consisted of him and his uncle after that accident.

Noctis leaned against the pillar with a strained sigh. The sun was thankfully setting so his escape was due within the next hour or so, but it was still terribly taxing. Ignis had been dragged off by a gaggle of ladies earlier. Apparently they had been looking for the prince and decided that taking his chamberlain would inevitably make him turn up. The silent look of suffering that Ignis had shot into Noctis’ general direction had been something between hilarious and pity-inducing, but Noctis had lost sight of Ignis by now. Too many people. Too loud, too crowded.

He had seen Gladio earlier with his sister; poor Iris had looked rather lost. Now Noctis realised that Gladio was nearby.

“Psst. Gladio.”

They might not always have been on the best of terms in the past, but by now the prince and the son of the esteemed House Amicitia got along. They’d butted heads until they had worked out a solution, and Noctis for one was grateful for that.

“You hidin’?”

“Have you seen Specs?” The sun was setting, fast. If they wanted to be on the top of the tower before the shifts changed they would have to leave soon, and Noctis leaned out from behind the pillar. “I kinda need him right now but he got dragged off earlier and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Yeah, I saw him a couple minutes ago. Surrounded by a bunch of girls.”

Noctis shrugged at Gladio. “Can you like, get him out of there for me? I want to ask him something.”

Nyx was standing beside the southern exit, talking to Crowe Altius. The Glaives would be changing soon as well, and as far as Noctis knew some spoilsport called Lazarus would be standing watch there next.

“It’s urgent, Gladio, I’m begging you.”

“Consider it done, Your Highness. Stay there.”

Normally he hated Gladio’s skill of holding the attention of almost every single girl in the vicinity. It was bothersome at best in public, and really annoying at worst when Noctis really needed to get somewhere and his supposed bodyguard decided it would be better to flirt with some girls. Whether for himself or on behalf of the prince didn’t matter, Noctis didn’t like it. But right now it was like someone had sent him an Astral in disguise. He watched as Gladio made his way to a group of people, waved at them and nearly immediately held their attention.

Ignis finally managed to disengage and made his way over to Nyx, and Noctis threw a cautious glance into the direction he had last seen his father and Clarus in. Both the king and the Shield seemed to be engrossed in some conversation with Weskham Armaugh – Noctis had spoken with the man earlier and at length. Both his father and Clarus being distracted meant that he could get away and made his way over to Ignis and Nyx.

Poor Ignis looked rather dishevelled and disgruntled.

“Next time you deal with that yourself,” was his only greeting as he fixed his own tie and took off his glasses. “You’re 18 next year, you will have to fight your own battles.”

Noctis laughed as he pat Ignis on the shoulder and nodded at Nyx. “Thursday next week, then.”

“Thursday next week,” the Glaive confirmed with a shifty look into the direction of the king and Clarus, “now out with you two before anyone starts missing you.”

* * *

By the time they arrived on the top floor the sun had long since set.

Back before they had been born there had been the Wall to keep the empire out of Insomnia at the very least, and it had apparently covered parts of Lucis as well as the city. Nothing of that remained nowadays – there was no layer of magic between them and the skies. There was no war awaiting them within the borders of Lucis, no imperial armies to cut through hopelessly as the country was slowly but steadily overwhelmed.

Noctis almost lamented the fact that Ignis had refused to get them out of Insomnia. They’d been to Galdin Quay once on official business with the king, and that night out there by the sea remained in his memories as if it had happened yesterday. How Ignis and he had sat down next to each other and simply watched the stars until Noctis fell asleep. Nothing of the sort would happen here tonight, but Noctis couldn’t help but grin at Ignis as they closed the door behind them. It had been so long since they had actually vanished from an official party together to do something else entirely, so this was a refreshing reprisal of something they did almost daily when they had been younger. It also didn’t help that Ignis smiled back.

“Well, I can’t believe we managed to dodge all these Glaives.”

“I thought it was over when Drautos came down the hallway! I thought he’d be standing watch by the main entrance, not slinking about some halls with Cor!” He laughed and leaned against the door as Ignis also chuckled lightly.

“The odds were against us, but yet we prevailed. Truly an outstanding turn of events.”

Getting caught by Cor or Drautos was a death sentence. They would have been dragged back to the main event unceremoniously with nothing but the silent glares of these two men to accompany them. Cor was okay when he was by himself, but Drautos… That man was married to his work and he would not have gotten his position without that kind of discipline. Sadly it also meant there was absolutely no negotiating with him – it was as if he was a second Clarus Amicitia.

Noctis laughed for a moment longer before stepping away from the door. This balcony was barely used and not that many people knew about it, so in case anyone was looking for them it would take them a while to remember this place existed at the very least. The sky wasn’t all that visible even from one of the highest points in the city.

“Man, too bad about visibility out here.”

“I already told you, I would rather not risk actually leaving the Citadel.”

Noctis leaned on the railing and stared up at the sky. At the very least the moon was visible enough from the crown city, which was the main reason he had come here.

“It _is_ bigger than usual.”

“Very much so.” Ignis walked up to the rail as well to stand beside Noctis. “Poor visibility aside, this is not something you see very often in this part of Eos. I had… forgotten about it until you reminded me of it.”

Noctis looked over. It wasn’t like Ignis to forget something like that. “Well, told you you’d work yourself to death without me.”

“That I indeed would.”

Truth be told, Noctis had mostly come up with this as an excuse to be alone with Ignis. It didn’t even matter that all they did was stand shoulder by shoulder and stared at the moon together. This was nice. It was better than any stupid birthday party thrown on his behalf, better than even having a small party with only his closest friends and his only family, but he would sooner swallow his tongue than admit that out loud.

They spent a few minutes standing there in silence until Noctis let out a long sigh.

“Tired?” Ignis’ voice was softer than usual.

“You bet. I wish I could crawl right into bed and sleep for a century. … Just kidding. But bed sounds nice.”

“Mhm.”

Noctis let out a dramatic sigh and leaned his head against Ignis’ arm.

“N… Noct. Please don’t fall asleep up here. You’ll… catch cold.”

“Not sleeping. Head too heavy to enjoy the scenery.” He was just enjoying being that close to Ignis without having social standing being brought into it.

"Noct, please... I..."

The advisor was about to say something that sounded like it would have been important, but the door behind them opened. Ignis froze right where he stood and Noctis turned around as if someone had slapped him across the face.

It was Iris Amicitia, who turned bright red where she stood.

“Oh, gosh. Oh. I… I’m so sorry.” Advisor and prince looked at each other, then at Iris, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. “I-I had no idea there were… I’m sorry! Please, I--”

“Iris, Iris! Calm down, it’s okay.” The moment was gone, and now they had to deal with the nearly crying Amicitia on the balcony with them – Noctis shushed her gently. “Shh. C’mon, let’s all go back downstairs – how’d you even know that place?”

“Gladdy… mentioned it the other day… and when I saw dad wasn’t paying attention I… made a dash for it.”

He offered her a hand which she took gladly, and he shot Ignis an apologetic look. At the very least Ignis did not look mad the slightest, and Noctis wasn’t sure if he imagined the slight blush on his face. Ignis was easily embarrassed about certain things. Perhaps Iris had done something like that just now, all thanks to her clown of a brother accidentally ruining Noctis’ entire plan.

Oh, Noctis was absolutely ready to have a serious word with Gladiolus once this birthday business was concluded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT KNOW HOW THESE KEEP HAPPENING  
> because here's a trade secret: this fanfic is WILDLY out of my normal comfort zone. dunno if yall ever checked what i normally write but I stick to semi-canon-compliant AUs with long plots with a clear villain and drive and motivation normally so this is... what is this... how...

“No thank you. I’m not interested.”

There were bets placed on who would eventually melt the Ice King’s rigid heart that only focused on his duty for the prince. Ignis had so far turned every single person down, no matter how much they tried to figure out how to seduce him at the very least. But Ignis remained cool and professional at any given time, to the point people started calling him the Ice King. There were entire gossip tabloids dedicated to Citadel staff’s relationships, and Ignis was always listed as single in them.

Gladio did try his best to make the rumour mills stop and the bets end by trying to hook Ignis up with someone. He’d started dating this girl when he was 15 – Ignis had offered nothing but his ‘congratulations’ at 14 then, and then gone back to his school work. The older they got, the stranger it became that Ignis merely blinked and politely declined whenever Gladio brought something up.

This time he’d suggested the newest Crownsguard recruits.

“I would rather focus on school and my duties than having to explain myself to Cor Leonis.”

“You sure? I’m pretty sure you could easily--”

“I’m not interested.” Was that a glare? Gladio was fairly certain that Ignis was glaring at him from his seat.

The Citadel at this time of the day was frankly kind of empty. There was also a council meeting in progress, something that neither Ignis nor Gladio were allowed to take part in. Noctis had not been allowed in either, but he had a test to take care of at school anyway so he wouldn’t have been able to make it in the first place. All in all, it was a normal Monday.

A normal Monday, and Ignis was obviously glaring daggers at him.

“Alright, alright, sorry I asked.”

Ignis Scientia was not exactly known for being an overly expressive person. His uncle insisted that he had been an animated child before the accident that had killed his parents and nearly him, and after that he had gotten more quiet. Most people assumed it was trauma that had ruined a childhood there. But Gladio had also heard Noctis talk about how Ignis always came up with the best plans for escape, how he always laughed when they actually made it out. How he once almost growled at the TV in anger when the news had been awful overall after leftover networks of Niff spies had managed to kill several people in broad daylight over in Accordo. It seemed like a far cry from the person that Ignis was when in public.

Which made the fact that he was glaring even worse. Gladio did not get nervous easily, but this? This was almost making him break into cold sweat.

He’d heard from Iris, sobbing, the evening when they returned home. Jared had picked the entire family up, and Clarus had laughed softly on the front seat, mumbling something about that being where the prince had sneaked off to when they hadn’t been looking. Poor Iris sat in the car, tears rolling down her face, saying that the place he had told her about had been occupied by none else than Ignis and Noctis – a man she barely knew and the prince she harboured an adorable little crush on.

That glare had to be related.

Eventually Ignis turned back to the documents his uncle had left with him and he cleared his throat. “Next time make certain you do not let your sister get herself into trouble. Me sneaking around with the prince is one thing – your sister sneaking around all on her own is another. She is young and was on her own, who knows what could have happened.”

“She was in the Citadel.”

“That does not mean there might be some less trustworthy people sneaking around. She just happened to come across an exhausted prince and his advisor, thankfully.” Ignis turned back around, this time glaring again. “Next time I might not let you off the hook that easily, Amicitia.”

Alright, that was _terrifying_. Absolutely terrifying. Gladiolus Amicitia, son of the Shield of the King Clarus Amicitia, widely regarded one of the bravest and best-looking members of the Citadel nobility, broke into cold sweat as he watched Ignis Scientia, the future advisor, sign some papers. He could only hope that Ignis did not know how to kill a person with a pen.

* * *

Every ruler of the Lucis Caelum family had a protector who came from the Amicitia family. Both houses were closely linked; the Amicitias were the highest-standing nobles in Lucis, right underneath the Lucis Caelums. They were also raised together often, especially when their ages weren’t that far apart, but in the end they were devoted protector and future ruler of the country. Somehow through all these ages and times no Amicitia married a Lucis Caelum, and that was not about to change no matter how much 12-year-old Iris daydreamed about it.

Still, opening the door to Noctis standing there still in his school uniform and with that sweet grin she adored so much on his face was not on the list of things she would have expected from a Wednesday. She blinked a few times, at first happy. Then she remembered his birthday and blushed deep red.

“I-If this is about--”

“Nah, don’t worry. I just wanna talk to Gladio. He’s home right now, right?”

He was, which Iris muttered as she stepped aside to let the prince of Lucis into her house. Jared and Talcott were out getting groceries for the rest of the week, which meant it was only her and Gladio anyway. She’d seen King Regis here before more than once, either by himself or with Noctis but always talking to her father. Clarus did live in the Citadel for the most part, to the point he had a room there just as his children had, but unlike theirs his was actually used quite a lot.

Just Noctis on his own? That had never happened before. She shot him a nervous grin as he entered and murmured a low “he’s in the gardens,” before dashing away. Whatever Noctis needed from her brother he could find him easily enough.

* * *

Noctis had a plan. Said plan involved him faking that he was getting his ass kicked by Gladio during this out of schedule training session they were having now that Noctis had arrived.

He knew when Gladio trained by himself. He had made certain Jared and Talcott were out of the house. He was going to invite Iris to come with him, Ignis and Nyx tomorrow and would get her something to apologise for that minor panic attack she had after finding him and Ignis on that roof. Awkwardness aside, he and Iris were friends after all.

But right now he was sitting on the lawn. He was faking his exhaustion, but Gladio was not exactly good at telling when Noctis was truly exhausted and when he was just messing around – Ignis could tell that without fail.

Gladio was currently going on how Noctis had managed to let himself go like that in just a week. Once he reached the peak of his ranting Noctis had his opening, so he was waiting like a cat ready to pounce.

Surely enough, eventually Gladio shrugged and threw a sideways glance. His grip on his wooden sword was loose now, relaxed. He thought the prince would not jump to his feet. And that was precisely the moment Noctis pounced with a precise warp-strike.

Training with Gladio normally meant no warping. It was a skill that only select people managed to learn, let alone master. Most of these people seemed to be in the Kingsglaive for whatever reason, but they could definitely use that when they were out in the field. Gladio stumbled when Noctis hit him, stumbled more when his entire weight followed, and landed on his back with the prince sitting on top of him.

“Be quiet for a sec, big guy. When the hell did you tell Iris about that balcony?”

“What balcony?”

“I made certain it wouldn’t be used so I could just have half an hour by myself with Specs and show him the moon – and in bursts Iris.” That stunned Gladio into silence, and Noctis narrowed his eyes. “Really, man? You _know_ I escape my birthday parties as soon as I can. I told you to get Ignis for me.”

“How on earth should I have known you’d be up there!? I just told my sister about that place because she asked if there were any places where she could see the sky in Insomnia, so I mentioned the only place that came to mind! I had no idea you were sneaking up there for some sort of _date_ \--”

“Not a date! I just some respite!” He kicked Gladio in the sides, which frankly was childish but Noctis was not here to be a reasonable person at the age of 17. This huge muscled slab that was his friend and bodyguard deserved getting kicked for that mishap. “And if it were a date, you’d have ruined it anyway. Not Iris. You.” With that he jumped off Gladio and dusted himself off with a scowl. Then he tossed the wooden sword onto Gladio’s chest.

Finally the future Shield sat up, also scowling. A moment passed in silence before he shrugged. “Okay. I screwed up, next time I’ll make sure you’ve got nothing planned when I tell my sister about places in the Citadel that literally nobody ever uses.”

“Glad we had that talk.”

Noctis stalked off with that, calling out to Iris and asking if she wanted to come to town with him, Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive and Ignis tomorrow. Gladio rubbed the back of his head.

This had been the weirdest few days in his life. And something he hadn’t really considered before crystallised itself right before his eyes. He’d have to ask Noctis’ friend Prompto about that next time they met, most likely.

* * *

They ended their little outing in the city at the restaurant that Selena Ulric ran. Ignis offered paying for everyone despite already having paid for the necklace that Nyx had pointed out and a bracelet that Iris called cute. It just made the Glaive curious as to how much Ignis was actually paid for his job, but Noctis gestured vaguely.

“Don’t forget he’s a noble.”

“And you’re the crown prince. How about you pay?” Nyx was stirring his cup of tea slowly, half listening to the prince and half keeping an eye on Ignis who was talking to Selena about some sort of cooking nonsense that Nyx never really understood.

Noctis rolled his eyes as he leaned backwards and then threw a sheepish grin into the advisor’s direction. “Ignis wouldn’t let me.”

That only raised more questions, but seeing his sister beam at him and the others when he handed over the necklace was more than worth the trouble of most likely ending up on the front page of some gossip magazine the next day.

* * *

Every once in a while it was the four of them in Noctis’ apartment. They hadn’t been able to celebrate his birthday on Sunday, then the week had been rather busy for all of them. Even this Saturday exactly a week later had nearly not workedout because Ignis was perfectly tied up between studying and his own duties, Noctis and Prompto had another test coming up and Gladio himself was also busy with several things at once. Somehow they had managed to meet up and just hang out together, thankfully. It made catching that flighty little Argentum a lot easier than trying it on his own.

It was no secret that he wasn’t born in Lucis. How he had ended up here as a toddler remained a mystery but his parents had adopted him all the same. They were rather busy for Lucian commoners, his father was a hunter somewhere in the countryside and his mother worked across the entire city. Noctis had befriended him because they went to school together and he had seen Prompto play King’s Knight during one of their breaks. He’d been all but elevated to one of the prince’s usual entourage by now, a position that was uncomfortable at worst but made him extremely happy still. The only thing that was weird were the paparazzi trying to figure out things about his rather unimpressive home life.

Ignis was in the kitchen. Noctis was on the balcony to catch some air. And Prompto was left alone with Gladiolus Amicitia, who he got along with but who also really intimidated him. Most people were, it probably was part of the job description for Shield of the King. He’d met Clarus Amicitia exactly once and that encounter still haunted him because that man looked nothing like someone who could snap a neck with his bare hands if his king was in danger.

“Hey.”

The fact that Gladio kept his voice surprisingly low just now did not help the sudden nervousness that Prompto felt. “Y-Yeah?”

“Is it just me or have Noct and Ignis been kind of weird lately?”

“W-Weird how?” He had noticed, of course. The lingering stares when one thought the other wasn’t watching. How Noctis seemed to daydream a lot more at school all of a sudden despite still getting the best grades in class. They had always been scarily close, to a point that Prompto had been more scared of meeting Ignis than he had ever been of one day probably being spoken to by the actual king. But something had changed lately compared to back when it had been advisor and prince. They still were but something… was different.

“I can’t really put my finger on it but...”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. I noticed that too.”

He’d been Noctis’ friend for five years now. He’d known Ignis almost as long, even if they weren’t particularly close. Shortly after he had befriended Prince Noctis, he noticed that the advisor’s cooking habit started. He hadn’t really considered it until recently that picking up a hobby that Ignis had stated he didn’t find particular passion for most of the time was more than strange. Perhaps just one of Ignis’ well-covered odd quirks, but the longer he thought about it… Ignis only ever cooked for Noctis. If it were just him or Gladio, Ignis never cooked. He was perfectly content with ordering something as long as it wasn’t all grease and salt.

“There’s something up.”

Prompto rolled his eyes. For someone who flirted with everything vaguely shaped like a girl, Gladio could be incredibly dense. “Well, duh. I don’t wanna intrude on their privacy but something’s definitely up. And it’s getting painful to watch all these longing and awkward stares when they think the other isn’t watching.”

They agreed to watch this nonsense for a little longer since they weren’t exactly sure what to make of this. Ignis definitely seemed focused on his job, Noctis seemed perfectly content just to hang out. Whatever was going on they didn’t understand fully and needed some more time to see.

* * *

Ignis had become awfully sparse lately. He was busy with his exams, Noctis knew that and had said that Ignis had absolutely no obligation to turn up every day, but after a week of not seeing him he started missing him. A lot.

“What’s that sigh for? Am I that bad?”

Prompto had agreed to help Noctis with a part in the game he bought recently. He had gotten stuck because he didn’t understand how to do it, and Prompto had agreed to do it for him. That was what they were doing this evening.

“Nah. ‘s cool.”

He looked at his phone. Ignis hadn’t even written him anything. No reminders to not drown himself in garbage, no schedules for Citadel visits that his father needed. Nothing. Radio silence.

“You don’t look like it’s cool, though.” Prompto paused the game. “Is it about Ignis?”

“...”

“My neighbour’s in the same year as Ignis, and I only ever saw her dragging herself out in the morning and return looking like a car rolled over her in the evening. They’re stupid busy, believe me, he’s not doing this on purpose.”

“He could like, show me he’s alive.”

Apparently those were the magic words, because Noctis’ phone buzzed. Prompto rolled his eyes with a laugh and said something that sounded an awful lot like “told ya they’re busy and tired, Ignis probably slept whenever he wasn’t busy,” and returned to clearing the level he was on. Noctis on the other hand stared at his phone, desperate to see who it was and what they had written.

* * *

 **Specs:** Apologies for not replying to any of your texts.  
**Specs:** I’ll have a few hours of freedom next Friday. I’ll see you then.

* * *

Prompto swore he heard a relieved and slightly dreamy sigh from the couch. It cost him a lot of willpower to not immediately poke fun at this, so he settled for “Well, he’s 100% less dead than you thought he was.”.

A pillow hit him in the neck and that was enough of a distraction to fail the level. Noctis started laughing, and Prompto joined in after a moment of pouting.


	5. quit horsing around, will you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is........................ dumb

Things became a little strange the day they saw Clarus Amicitia in civilian clothes at the Citadel.

The man was usually proper and always in clothes that at least _looked_ bullet-proof, considering he was the Shield of the King. Hundreds of Lucian nobles wished they had at least half as much power as the Amicitias held; the general masses looked up to the family for its years of service to the crown and ensuring that the country ran in any case. There was one time when a Lucis Caelum heir had been too young to take the throne and the spouse of the late ruler and the head of the Amicitia family at the time ruled together until the princess was ready to become queen.

Clarus Amicitia was wearing a bright pink shirt with Moogles and Chocobos on it.

Ignis dropped the folder of notes and documents. Noctis blinked several times.

They only knew the man as stoic, strict when necessary, and definitely not as someone who would wear a shirt like this without batting an eyelash. Noctis was rather certain he heard a snort from either his father or Cor as Clarus marched up to them.

“You’re fashionably late as always, Clarus,” King Regis said without even missing a beat. In fact the man acted as if Clarus Amicitia, his bodyguard, a man built like a brick house and who could most likely crush an unsuspecting person with his bare fists alone, was currently not wearing a shirt that looked absolutely wild on him. Ignis picked the folder up with an embarrassed cough.

The Shield shrugged. Noctis was waiting for someone to say something, _anything,_ about this shirt. But neither his father nor Cor even seemed to acknowledge the fact that one of the most powerful men in Lucis was dressed like the father in a sitcom about some family’s hilarious antics. He slowly reached for his phone.

* * *

 **Noct:** whys ur dad wearing… that.  
**Noct:** seriously dude wtf  
**Noct:** GLADIO ANSWER ME

* * *

Gladio and Prompto had agreed to start looking into the situation on hand at around this time. Ignis had passed his exams with flying colours, honour roll, just about anything one would have expected from a perfect student like Ignis. The only thing that had suffered had been Ignis’ blood pressure – too much caffeine. He had described it as feeling tired but with an accelerated heartbeat, and apparently crashed on Noctis’ couch for no less than 13 hours once the exams were over. It was the first and last day that Noctis ever went to school by bike.

Hell, Prompto had noticed there were no less than twelve girls apparently disappointed that Noctis had not been driven to school by his advisor. It had only made the prince roll his eyes as he said that Ignis deserved the rest more than being ogled at like some rare Niff monkey.

Long story short, Prompto was currently sitting in Noctis’ apartment once again, phone in hand and King’s Knight music playing in the background. Apparently Noctis had managed to convince Ignis to try it now that the exams were over, and naturally Ignis’ incredible luck had gotten him one of the best characters in the game right away. Gladio had a key to the apartment and had opened the door a few moments ago.

Noctis had dropped his phone. Ignis had attempted to catch it for the prince sitting next to him but his hand had only reached into empty air. They both were staring as if a rainbow-coloured Anak had barrelled right into the room instead of…

Gladiolus Amicitia, wearing a bright pink shirt adorned with Chocobos and Moogles.

The other two looked like they had seen a ghost, and Prompto only caught hurriedly whispered bits and pieces of whatever urgent discussion they were having. He definitely heard the words ‘Clarus’ and ‘earlier today’ as well as ‘King Regis’, which honestly was disconcerting at best and highly worrying at worst. Therefore Prompto decided to defuse the situation.

“Nice outfit.”

“I’ll forward that to Iris, then.”

What followed was one of the most baffling stories Gladio had ever told them, all while going over a book he had pulled from the plastic bag he was carrying. Apparently all of this stuff was Iris’ - the books at least. When she had been younger, during that single week her father had gotten off once for her birthday, she had insisted on going to Altissia during the annual festival there. The shirt he was wearing currently was his father’s second one, given to him by the man with an almost desperate expression.

Iris was going through the process of trying to get rid of things she had when she was a child. She was barely a teenager and already went through that phase, and her childhood had been dominated by Chocobos and Moogles. After finishing that part of the story Gladio put the book back into the bag and fished the sequel out. He was supposed to go through her almost endless amount of romance novels relating to raising Chocobos on a farm either in some fantasy world or somewhere out in the wilds of Duscae or Cleigne. There was even one set in the crown city, with no less than ten entries in the series. Apparently Iris had won some sort of bet against her father and brother and had ordered Jared to immediately get those shirts. At first it had only been Clarus who had been forced to wear these shirts, but Gladio had agreed to wear one out of solidarity once his father looked at him in despair.

“My end of the deal was going over all her books. Give her a summary at the end of the week.”

Gladiolus Amicitia was known for exactly three things. One, he was a ladies’ man. Two, he was extremely strong. Three, he read faster than even Ignis did.

He was definitely skimming the book as the other three almost held their breath. After a few minutes he put it back in the bag and fished up yet another one.

“So… what’s it about,” asked Noctis after a long moment of silence, his eyes still locked onto the shirt that Gladio was wearing.

“Oh, the usual. First book was about this city girl moving to Duscae. Hated it there until she ran into the forest one night after fighting with her father. Naturally she encountered a wild black Chocobo right there, and it attacked her, and then the son of the owner of the nearby Chocobo Farm that she never went to because she hates the damn horsebirds comes to her rescue. She immediately falls in love, goes to the farm. Keeps thinking about the black Chocobo and after the farmboy teaches her how to ride one she says she wants to find and tame the black one. They start going on scouting missions together until she nearly dies by falling down a hill and he risks his life to save hers. They fall in love, become a couple, and then her cool and stylish crush from the city moves to the outskirts. End of book one. Second book opens with her having a dream about the black Chocobo where it warns her that something is odd about this entire situation, and that black Chocobos are Messengers sent by the gods to ensure that no malicious entities can haunt the sacred forests of Lucis and--”

Ignis snorted. Noctis hiccuped. Prompto was about a millisecond away from bursting into tears from restrained laughter. Gladio himself looked rather annoyed as he watched the three of them with their screwed up faces.

Eventually Noctis tossed himself backwards, which meant that he hit Ignis with his body.

“Oh, Specs! Let’s elope together and start a Chocobo farm! We can take Prompto as the mysterious force that will drive us apart!”

Prompto was howling at this point. Noctis kept dramatically swooning and saying nonsense about raising birds, while Gladio’s expression went sour.

Ignis’ expression meanwhile went completely deadpan as he put a hand on Noctis’ mouth. “I’m allergic.”

Noctis, Gladio and Prompto all burst into shrill laughter, though Noctis’ was muffled by Ignis’ hand.

* * *

The worst thing about hearing Gladio summarise ridiculously cheesy Chocobo farm romance novels meant for teenage girls for a week was…

Every so often Noctis would joke about doing exactly as the protagonist of whatever book Gladio was summarising. With the first person to come to his mind as the mysterious Chocobo breeder, trainer, catcher, whatever it was in that book. And by the third day of having to listen to summaries of ridiculously cheesy Chocobo farm romance, Ignis caught himself doing the same. Except that for him the mysterious male lead was always Noctis. Always, without fail.

By the fifth day he found himself standing in a book store staring at the section that was wholly dedicated to that kind of novel. He hadn’t even known it was an entire subgenre that warranted its own section in a book store before that very day. He was in cold sweat by the time he left, a disembodied voice in his head that sounded a suspicious lot like Gladio’s telling him a completely ridiculous plot about how a black Chocobo brought him and the mysterious Chocobo racer Noctis together by stealing his glasses after he got lost in a forest during a camping trip. The plot of that nonsensical book peaked when, after a year of living somewhere in Cleigne and never getting his original pair of glasses back, Noctis came with news that he had seen them. So they went Chocobo hunting. Not in the literal sense – black Chocobos were rare, and in its nest were his glasses, and they had to close in on it without disturbing the mother hen eating nearby, and then they bumped their heads together on accident and--

Ignis Scientia, normally focused on anything and everything at once had to take off his glasses and buried his face in his hands. He was rather certain that he was bright red judging by the confused expression that his uncle shot him when they left the car.

This was going to be his downfall. His absolute, irredeemable downfall. He was going to get banished to Niflheim, where he’d have to visit a university outside of his field of expertise.

By the sixth day he had actually bought one of these darn books. Morbid curiosity, he told himself. It was related to the fact this one was part fantasy novel and was about the stars. He loved the stars after all.

At least no one would ever find these in his apartment. His secret shame, he called it internally. Other people would stash pornographic material somewhere, and here Ignis was, cold sweat rolling down his back as his uncle sat at his table, his back just to the cupboard he kept this seven book series in.

* * *

Eventually they came up with a plan. Prompto cheekily suggested that they visit each other’s places instead of just Noctis’ - it covered the better part of a month. Ignis looked like he had suggested eating his own hands, but Ignis’ quiet protest was quickly overruled by the majority.

An evening in the Amicitia’s mansion was something a good portion of people would have killed for, and Prompto finally understood why. That place was extremely clean, extremely noble-looking. Jared Hester was one of the nicest people he had ever met, and Talcott and Iris brought life into their meeting like normally only making fun of something did. Gladio and Prompto also had a good chance to talk about what they had noticed so far.

Noctis and Ignis were almost different people when they were with each other. They both insisted on personal space with other people they knew, Noctis less so than Ignis, but they could be basically sitting on top of each other and not a single complaint escaped them. Prompto tried attributing that to the fact they were childhood friends, but Gladio nearly immediately pointed out that Noctis still wanted his personal space around him – they were childhood friends too, after all. Ignis rarely smiled around other people; his default expression around Noctis seemed to be a slightly content smile.

None of that was nearly as suspicious as the nervous but still quiet protest about meeting at his place.

The weekend after that was at Prompto’s home, as usual without his parents. His mother was a journalist and she currently had an important story in Niflheim, he said, and his father was a hunter out in the countryside currently on duty. It explained why he seemed to be eating less healthy than the rest, though Ignis did compliment him on how clean the place was.

The third weekend was at Ignis’ place. None of the other three had ever been there, considering how they always met up at Noctis’ apartment. Ignis had moved out as soon as he had been allowed to – as he muttered on the drive there this apartment had belonged to his parents and it had fallen into his ownership after their death, although he did live in the Citadel and with his uncle until he had turned seventeen. Prompto and Gladio had let their imaginations run wild as to what the place looked like, while Noctis offered a small “Knowing Specs, it’s probably neutral and barely decorated”.

Noctis’ vision wound up true. It looked like a blank, clean and white slate for the most part. There was a ridiculous amount of plants, but Prompto soon realised that anything except for those that needed little tending to were made of plastic. It looked rather sterile all things considered, but Ignis did not spend a lot of time here. He mostly used it for sleeping and cooking – and the kitchen definitely looked livelier than the rest of the apartment.

It wasn’t until dinner was finished that Noctis stood up and walked around.

Prompto definitely noticed that at some point the advisor looked particularly nervous. The part of the room Noctis was in was rather unassuming – a cupboard (or was that a closet?), some more plastic plants on a small table with a chair next to it, not a single speck of dust and a mirror on the wall – but something was causing Ignis to peek at the prince as if he was worried about something. Gladio also furrowed his eyebrows; there was absolutely nothing. If there had been something like a shattered vase in the apartment anywhere then Ignis’ worry would have made sense, but right now it looked as if he was hiding something.

Noctis peeked at the cupboard.

“What’s in there?”

He swore he heard Ignis inhale rather sharply as he turned around. “Just some files.” Something definitely was in that cupboard, and Prompto threw a look at Gladio. The future Shield raised an eyebrow and the two of them nodded at each other. They had all poked around the others’ places, so now it was Ignis’ turn. They had agreed to that. Therefore the two of them got up to walk up to Noctis.

Ignis almost jumped to his feet once those three stood next to each other and made a dash to slide between them and the suspicious closet. Noctis crossed his arms.

“What kind of files, Specs?”

“State secret! Can’t have you poke around in there, outsiders are not allowed to know!”

“I’m the Prince of Lucis. I can know state secrets. Gladio’s a noble of higher station than you and he and Prompto have my permission to know. So, what’s with the files?”

Ignis didn’t move. He remained firmly planted between them and the closet, even as Noctis took a step forwards. This was the first time Prompto actually saw the advisor think about something almost desperately, and Noctis took another step forwards. Ignis unfroze and put his hands on Noctis’ shoulders to stop the prince.

“There’s no files.”

“Then what’s in there, Specs?”

Another pause. A long pause, actually, and Ignis’ face turned bright red. Noctis shrugged at him. “An embarrassing shrine to a childhood crush? Like, I know some people have the hots for some celebrities. The actress who plays the inspector in your favourite series, what’s her name again...”

“No.”

“A Cor shrine then? I know a classmate--”

“No! No shrines!”

Gladio snorted. “Erotic novels? I know those are kind of the latest rage.”

“N-No...”

Prompto raised a hand. “Oh, oh, I know what’s in there! Hentai!”

“What… No. I’m afraid to ask. But no.”

By now the suspension was likely killing Noctis, who was trying to seek a way to the closet. Sadly Ignis had firmly planted himself in a way that they couldn’t get around him unless they made Gladio pick him up and toss him on the floor. That was definitely not something they wanted to do, especially considering this apartment was in a rather posh part of Insomnia – people would likely file some sort of complaint about the noise to the king, and that meant Ignis would likely wind up in trouble.

“Well, Ignis. If its not anything like that, what’s in there?”

A long, deep breath. Ignis removed his hands from Noctis’ shoulders and crossed his arms.

“… It’s me. I’m in the closet.” Prompto blinked. Noctis tilted his head a little, and Gladio shrugged. Ignis meanwhile buried his face in his hands with a groan. “That. That came out wrong. What I meant was. Photo album. There’s a photo album containing pictures of me in there that I’m too embarrassed to share.”

The three of them started murmuring in agreement. Gladio said that his father definitely had something like that of both his children, Prompto said that his mother carried an USB with particularly embarrassing photos of him around, and Noctis added that if his father weren’t king and he weren’t the next in line for the throne that Regis would absolutely show off weird pictures of him. They left it at that, but not without Gladio adding “And if you’re actually in the closet, that’s fine. We really don’t care, Ignis,” and they left it at that.

* * *

The truth was too embarrassing. Accidentally saying what he did was less awful than saying the truth.

He could at least explain weirder things. But there was absolutely no explanation for books marketed towards teenage girls with a strange fixation on Chocobos and the worst romance tropes that Ignis had ever read about in his entire life. And as awkward as _that_ conversation was, it was better than having to explain that he, too, sometimes caught himself daydreaming about those weird scenarios.

At the very least the rest of the conversation before the other three left was about a star they had recently discovered somewhere in Niflheim.

Not Chocobos or the fact that most of these books were about eloping with royalty to raise horsebirds in the mountains.

* * *

 **Noct:** be honest  
**Noct:** you at least kept SOME porn in there didnt you  
**Specs:** Absolutely not.  
**Specs:** Mostly embarrassing photos of me doing stupid things like children do.  
**Noct:** youre lying.  
**Specs:** Am I?  
**Noct:** iggy you can tell me aight  
**Noct:** not gonna judge you if you keep some sorta horny man hentai in there  
**Specs:** Absolutely no Hentai involved.  
**Noct:** im squinting  
**Specs:** I can imagine. But no. Nothing of the sort.  
**Noct:** im serious though, you can trust me okay, im not gonna be judging, nothingll change that  
**Specs:** I will keep that in mind. Perhaps you ought to explain why on good earth ‘Hentai’ was the first thing Prompto thought of. A quick online search brought up… interesting things.  
**Noct:** you actually werent… kidding…?  
**Noct:** Count Ignis Scientia, born Ignis Stupeo. What. The. Hell.  
**Specs:** Hey, is it my fault I barely have any time to purchase leisurely goods such as drawn pornography?  
**Specs:** Last time I checked I was the only reason you have not collapsed from malnourishment.  
**Noct:** IGNIS. DONT SAY THESE THINGS LIKE THAT I BEG YOU  
**Noct:** YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IM THE ONLY REASON YOURE NOT SOME HORNY GOBLIN READY TO FUCK IN SOME CAVE  
**Specs:** Perhaps you are.  
**Noct:** AUGH IM SHITTING DOWN MY PHONE  
**Noct:** SHUTTING  
**Noct:** ILL SEE YOU THIS EVENING AND IM CHANGING YOUR NAME TO HORNY CAVE GOBLIN  
**Horny Cave Goblin:** That’s fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the last name thing in the last paragraph will be explained next chapter)
> 
> man, horse novels are weird. i am definitely not shoving at least 20 under my bed as i am saying this, but horse novels sure are a weird subgenre. i also definitely did NOT use several plot points from horse novels i read as young teenager in ignis' weirdly elaborate chocobo novel daydream. Nope! Nothing of the like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually got an ad for some horse game while listening to episode ignis bgm and that was the weirdest out of body experience i ever had

**Noct:** are you actually allergic to chocobos tho?  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** Whatever prompted THIS question?  
 **Noct:** just wondering  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** Of course not. Have you already forgotten that time we left the Citadel and went to see the Chocobo race downtown?  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** Cor found us eventually but still managed to convince one of the jockeys to let us pet his Chocobo.  
 **Noct:** OH RIGHT  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** If I were allergic I would have had a reaction that day.  
 **Noct:** RIIIIIGHT  
 **Noct:** sorry specs  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** What are you apologising for?  
 **Noct:** assuming  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** I’d quite like seeing another Chocobo one day, though. The feathers… I heard they are highly intelligent and can understand human speech. They are… something else.  
 **Noct:** birdfucker  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** Excuse me?  
 **Noct:** You Heard What I Said  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** I’ll pretend I haven’t.

* * *

He knew that something weird would go down when Prompto asked him to get Ignis and Gladio while sounding either like he was about to start crying or about to start laughing. Thus they gathered in the usual place, Noctis sprawled on his couch as Gladio sat next to him and Ignis was hunched over what looked like half of an essay of some sort. Prompto arrived later than usual, saying that the subway had taken its sweet time today for some reason.

The blonde all but twirled in and slapped one of these infernal gossip rags on the table.

Everyone knew that Prompto liked collecting articles about the prince because they cracked him up. He had an entire wall dedicated to these, lovingly laminated and pinned to the wall. They had seen it when they had been over at his place – Gladio had nearly laughed himself into oblivion after seeing some of these.

Ignis raised an eyebrow without looking up from his essay. “Yet another magazine. What did you do this time, Noct?”

“Not him this time, Count Scientia. Open page 27, Noct.”

The prince shrugged before leaning forwards to grab the magazine. He was leafing through it, internally snorting at the nonsense that was inside. Some famous actor was allegedly cheating on his wife. The Accordan opera house was about to be finished. Nonsensical theories about his father’s health – the man was _quite_ healthy, he had just gone grey early – and much more stuff Noctis never really cared about. Something about the health of a council member; something about Lunafreya Nox Fleuret conducting a harvest festival in Tenebrae; something about some famous family from Niflheim. At least it was all nonsense he didn’t care about until he reached page 27.

“… Really?”

A photo of Ignis, definitely talking to the daughter of some council member. They were standing rather close to each other, and looked like they were talking about something in hushed voices.

Ignis definitely deflated there, his eyes still fixed on his essay.

Prompto crossed his arms. The headline of that article was something about how the esteemed Ignis Scientia could be in a relationship with the equally esteemed Rose Vesper. And Ignis had definitely gone pale there.

Not that Noctis wouldn’t be happy for his best friend.

“Well, Ignis? Got anything to say? Will you be introducing us?”

A long sigh. “There’s nothing to _introduce._ Rose and I were merely discussing something important. I had no idea these vultures were nearby.”

“And what were you discussing with her? Far as I know your field of expertise is far removed from hers?”

It was. She was studying to become a scientist, most likely to further apply to EXINERIS’ career path; her family had been one of the main sponsors of the company back when it had its humble beginnings. Ignis on the other hand was trudging down the path of a politician with a healthy dose of freelance cooking. Their paths seldom crossed, which was why this infuriating tabloid made such a big deal out of it. After all his father had been from Lestallum, EXINERIS and the Vesper family were from Lestallum.

He shook his head slowly. “You want the truth?” He wasn’t going to give the _whole_ truth to them, but he was good at making this sound less bad than it actually was. “Books. Specifically a particularly _enchanting_ little thriller about cannibals.”

The fact was, Rose Vesper and Ignis Scientia had been talking about books – Chocobo books. She had seen him buy this book the other day, called it charming, asked about how it had been. Apparently she had a Chocobo, although it was usually at Wiz’ Chocobo Post in Duscae when she was in the Crown City. It had been a quaint little conversation about books and birds, one that Ignis had enjoyed even if he was still mildly embarrassed. That picture these vultures had taken was when Rose had leaned in to tell him her Chocobo’s name. That was it.

Still, the offended look on everyone’s faces now that they thought it was about cannibalism was hilarious. Therefore Ignis cracked a grin – he did actually own that book. He had read it; it had been a good read and definitely worthy of the praise it had been getting across all platforms.

“Well, you better lemme borrow it, then,” Noctis huffed as he closed the magazine and slapped it into Prompto’s face.

* * *

Three weeks before Noctis’ eighteenth birthday King Regis wanted to see him and Ignis. It was a formal invitation, completely out of the blue.

Highly worrying.

They both tried to get what exactly it would be that King Regis would want of them, but even as they arrived at the Citadel on that very day, they had no idea. They hadn’t acted out of line except for one minor vanishing act during the preparations to catch some fresh air – and some trout. It wasn’t very often that Noctis could indulge in his favourite sport and Ignis had been worn down from the constant balancing university. Going fishing for a day without any notice had been very nice, Cor had even deliberately dragged his feet when he had been sent to find them. The man was stoic as they could be, but he had remarked with a smile as he picked them up that he, too, had had to shoulder quite a lot of things at this age and understood why they would want to escape from the pompous preparations for a day. He also forwarded a rather peculiar fishing tip that had made Noctis’ face light up as he called the king to call off Code Ruby Light once more.

They met the man in the hallway once more, and his expression was particularly sour. If Ignis hadn’t been worried out of his mind he would have asked the Marshal if someone had insulted his good looks. But he said nothing of the sort – the Marshal in that kind of mood was first off not funny to tease, and second off only made his worries spike. Whatever did King Regis want of them?

“Down the hall, third door on the right. Knock twice,” Cor said with his expression not changing the slightest before he continued his round around this wing of the Citadel.

Noctis scowled – that definitely was one of the rooms Regis only used for very important business. Or as Noctis liked to call it; very important bullshit. He noticed how Ignis straightened his shoulders. The advisor looked like he was ready to bounce around the hallway from tension alone; Noctis knew that this was how his best friend generally reacted when he felt like he was about to be chewed out for something that he had actually done for once. Ignis was always relaxed when he took the blame for things that Noctis suggested.

“C’mon, Iggy, it can’t be _that_ bad. It’s probably some nonsense related to all the snotty nobles that’ll come pouring in because that slacker of a prince will finally be of age and that means they can easily pound on the door of political marriage or some shit. And he wants you there because you’ll be stuck with me all our lives anyway. Same as usual.”

Ignis didn’t reply. It looked like he was grinding his teeth; his stare cold and fixed on the door ahead of them. Whatever it was, Ignis was likely terrified of it, even more than Noctis himself was. Thus the prince did as the advisor normally did – he put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a soft pat.

“It’ll be fine, promise. If you broke the law and he fires you, fine, then you’re still my best friend on all of Eos. And if he exiles you I’m coming with you, whether you want me to or not.”

At that least seemed to get some tension out of Ignis; he relaxed a little and cracked a small smile. “Maybe we can make your jokes reality in case I get exiled. A hut near a lake?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “With Chocobos.”

“And a shrine dedicated to Carbuncle. You wanted that when you were a child.”

“How do you even _remember_ that kind of nonsense, man!”

Ignis laughed softly but offered no answer before knocking on the door twice. Better to face whatever was coming with that good spirit rather than worrying intensely.

* * *

Ignis’ family had been rather simple. His father had been an only child, a man from Lestallum whose parents did not live until he got married. His mother was the younger daughter of the noble house Scientia – still, she took his father’s last name. She had never been heir to the family anyway, and according to his uncle she had been happier as Mrs Stupeo than she had ever been as Lady Scientia. Ignis himself had been born a Stupeo too, until that very day that he lost both his parents. He was too young to remember it anyway, but most of the things from before that – names, people, even the faintest memory of his parents – had vanished by now. His uncle had been appointed his legal guardian, and perhaps in a desperate attempt to get the boy some normalcy as he grew up he officially adopted him. Complete with a name change. Ignis had learned rather quickly to appreciate it; quite a few people his age and of similar standing were ridiculed behind their backs for having different names than their guardians, even though a good deal of them had suffered through something similar as him.

It left a bad taste in his mouth, but he never complained. He was Ignis Scientia, not anyone else. The last name was important to him, he was proud of it and his upbringing, even if his mother had been happier without the name.

Names had importance in Lucis. They held importance all across Eos.

Thus when Regis Lucis Caelum – the most important name in Lucis – introduced the stranger in the room as Lucis Caelum as well, Ignis and Noctis couldn’t help but react with shock. They both even started speaking at the same time.

“But I thought the royal family only had one heir, even His Majesty Mors--”

“What? No way! You’re an only child, I’m an only child, your dad was--”

The man put a finger on his lips, and the both of them shut up near immediately.

“Much as I loathe being here, the oh-so-benevolent gods saw fit to let King Mors and Oracle Brigid succeed at what they did. Unfortunately not being Chosen meant that there were… complications.”

It had always been a mystery what had truly gone down on that battlefield, and Regis pinched the bridge of his nose. Normally the man was a textbook example of kingly composure, someone who Ignis unironically aspired to be when he had been younger. Someone who managed to keep their emotions in check even in the most tense political situations.

But right now Regis looked like someone had fed him a lemon in a torture chamber. Ignis was rather certain that King Regis could withstand actual torture, but something nonsensical like that…

“I did run an extensive check. Unfortunately, it would seem his claims are true, according to things that people dug up in the depths of the royal library. Comments on how to change history in said scriptures… Noctis, may I introduce you to your… great… great… great great…”

“Uncle. Just uncle will suffice.”

Ignis made a point to ask about the confirmations. King Regis had brought them, complete with the translations that actual historians he had worked with over the last week had offered. Ardyn Lucis Caelum was a man who had lived, and he was a man who was definitely related to the current ruling family. Together with what they knew out of the Cosmogony – a prophecy that King Mors and Oracle Brigid had derailed together – it meant that this man was telling the truth. About the whole immortality ripped out of him, cursed to again live until at last he would die.

It wasn’t even one of the weirdest things that Ignis had heard in his life. Magic was truly amazing, and magic related to gods most likely could do something to a mortal. He decided to let it slide, but poor Noctis looked like he had fallen out of bed this morning and gotten trampled half to death by Gladio riding a flesh-eating Garula into battle.

That did not escape Ardyn. He offered a smile that looked more like a sneer than anything else. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Noctis.”

“… Likewise,” Noctis mumbled before straightening up and shaking his head slightly. He offered the man a hand. “Likewise, Uncle… Ardyn, was it?”

Ignis and the king exchanged a glance. There were a lot of unspoken thoughts in the air, but it would seem that king and future advisor agreed on one thing in particular: this was the weirdest thing they had ever witnessed.

* * *

The next two weeks were _interesting_ , to say the very least. It was not made public knowledge – as far as the people in the Citadel were concerned, Ardyn and his apparently equally formerly immortal companion were historians that King Regis had hired for some reason or another. When asked the king dodged the questions artfully by claiming that he had employed them to find out how King Mors and Oracle Brigid had succeeded in wiping out the Starscourge. Even if Noctis described the man as ‘slimy at best’, Ardyn was perfectly capable of playing the role of a historian and theologian. His companion had a much harder time with the theology aspect.

Gladio pinched the bridge of his nose. They were in a car, currently driving to the other end of the city with Noctis. He wanted to try the lure trick that Cor had told him and it was the last day he would be allowed in public before would not be allowed outside of the Citadel until his birthday. Therefore Noctis insisted on this trip and the little fishing excursion – he had even gotten up early.

“So, lemme get this straight,” Prompto chimed in from the back seat, “you’re telling me you’re related to formerly immortal people, and their names are… Ardyn. And uh. Greg?”

“I’m not related to the Shield. Neither’s Gladio. And it’s _Gilgamesh_ , not _Greg._ Seriously Prom, don’t say that in front of him, if you thought Gladio and his dad were built like shit brickhouses you ain’t seen nothing yet.”

Ignis hummed in agreement as he stopped at a red street light. “He’s right about that, as ineloquently as he put that. The man is rather impressive.”

“I don’t like you guys calling me a _shit brickhouse,_ but yeah, they’re right.”

* * *

 **Noct:** forgot youre still horny cave goblin in my contacts and nearly busted a gut right next to my dad in the Very Important Dressing Room  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** Why are you on your phone.  
 **Noct:** hes bickering with clarus like theyre a married couple again  
 **Noct:** pls come and help me choose one of these Very Important Fucking Robes for the ceremony  
 **Noct:** this is getting nowhere and theyre gonna start arguing about flower decorations at this rate  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** Only if you change my name in your contacts to something less humiliating.  
 **Noct:** done and done, PLEASE save me oh my knight on a white chocobo  
 **Specs 2 The Spectacling:** Alright. On my way.

* * *

Helping Noctis get dressed was hard enough as it was. The official robes were elaborate and complicated, and Ignis found it nearly impossible to not let his hands rest on Noctis’ shoulders for longer than necessary. He was known for his at best fleeting touches – lingering would be his downfall. He was the advisor, Noctis the prince, it was absolutely improper.

Besides, there was absolutely no denying these robes looked good on him. The only reasons for a member of the royal family to appear in official robes were fairly simple.

Coming of age, their ascension to the throne, funerals of family members.

Their wedding.

Otherwise royalty wore something simpler. Still very elaborate and elegant but nowhere near as impressive as this robe was. Noctis had been too young to wear anything like that when his mother had died – he had barely understood what was going on anyway – and hopefully King Regis’ funeral was a long way off still. So this would likely be the only time Ignis could feel proud as Noctis looked at himself in the mirror with that disdainful look.

“It suits you, trust me.”

“I feel like I’m drowning in cloth.”

A royal wedding would likely be the next time Noctis would wear this. And Ignis hated thinking about that – his own thoughts were improper, but the thought of Noctis marrying someone for political gain… It made his skin crawl.

Ignis didn’t even think about brushing Noctis’ hair out of his face for a second. “You do know I would never lie about that.” There it was. That lingering brush that betrayed him. He saw how Noctis knit his eyebrows together and watched Ignis take back his hand through the mirror. He didn’t turn around to ask what the hell that brush against his cheek had been. Too gentle even for Ignis. Too personal. Nothing like the stuffy advisor front that Ignis had put up.

He saw himself go pale in the mirror as he shook his head. “My... my apologies.”

This made Noctis finally turn his head so he could look at Ignis. They had known each other for years, ever since they were children. Family antics, coming of age ceremonies. The last week Ignis had been one of the only people that Noctis had seen other than his father and Clarus – it was how these ceremonies went. The public would see a refined adult that day instead of whatever heir they had seen up to this point. Prompto had sent screenshots of gossip rags all week, how they were tearing each other apart with wild guesses as to how Crown Prince Noctis would appear on the day of his 18th birthday. One such magazine had even speculated that he’d return with a dramatic haircut, which had made Noctis and Ignis laugh as they sat on the floor in Noctis’ childhood room together.

For once it was Ignis who backed away slightly, awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to--”

Noctis took one of his hands. Gently. Almost too gently. Ignis had absolutely no idea how to react to that – they were best friends. This was a friendly gesture. Noctis didn’t know about this almost embarrassing crush his advisor had harboured for him for years by now. He avoided looking at Noctis.

“It’s okay. Thanks… Ignis. Thank you.”

That soft smile. Ignis realised almost too late that he had finally looked at Noctis properly and leaned in a little. They only ever were that close when the others were around and Noctis was dramatically throwing himself against his best friend. The very same best friend who definitely wanted nothing more than to unfreeze and do what he had always wanted to do – kiss the prince of the country he had sworn to serve. Prince and advisor stared at each other for a few heartbeats that turned into an eternity. It would have been _so easy._ There was so little space between them, he could clearly feel the prince’s breath on his own face. Noctis didn’t even move.

But Ignis did.

He almost comically bounced backwards, nearly fell over the chair behind him and ripped his hand out of Noctis’. This was the absolute worst case scenario – alone with Noctis, with nobody interrupting them; they still had quite a while before the official birthday ceremony began. Ignis was fully aware he had most likely turned bright red as he stumbled and tried to catch his balance again. Noctis unfroze too, tried to catch Ignis before he fell. But Ignis took another few steps backwards before Noctis could reach him once he regained his balance, and bowed. He never bowed, and it froze Noctis in his tracks again.

“I-I! Have to get dressed for the ceremony! I’ll see you at the ceremony, Your Highness!” Ignis fled with that, cursing himself and his idiotic behaviour.

* * *

Noctis remained, confused.

He felt strangely validated, but still very confused.

It still hurt to see Ignis run away, but there were other matters at hand. He turned to look at the mirror again, the chair behind him toppled over and the door wide open. He did look royal. Ignis definitely hadn’t lied about that, even though he felt more like a moron dressed in fancy clothes trying to hide a mad blush than the prince he actually was.

He wished he weren’t. Then this wouldn’t be so awkward. A prince and an advisor – two childhood friends. It was the peak of impropriety, the very thing the advisor always feared. But Ignis had definitely leaned in and stopped himself from kissing Noctis right there.

Noctis shook his head as he patted the robes down in embarrassment. He seriously wished he or Ignis had actually closed that distance between them. But alas, the advisor fled, the prince remained.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only reason there's no "underage drinking" tag on this fic is because technically you're allowed to drink beer at age 16 here and from 18 on you're allowed everything
> 
> and that's precisely the rules this fanfic runs on. just clarifying

Noctis always said that he hated official parties. Ignis finally came to understand why.

It was extremely hard to make himself unseen, even though he was not even the centre of attention. People were trying to get information on Noctis out of him, but Ignis’ mind kept spiralling back and forth between earlier and wishing the earth would swallow him whole. Noctis at least had his father and the benefit of being an adult now, which generally meant that he was standing near King Regis and barely anyone dared getting close to that man right now. Perhaps they remembered his own coming of age ceremony, back when the war was still happening. The fact that this prince would not be leaving for a battlefield any time soon still seemed to rub some of the older nobles off wrong.

Gladio at least seemed to be the centre of another king of attention – admiration for his good looks as usual.

Ignis just wanted to flee, but yet another noble had managed to initiate a conversation with him that quickly devolved into trying to pry information about the prince out of his advisor. Little did the noble know that Ignis Scientia was currently busy trying not to think about what had happened a few hours ago – and he was failing. Thus for the first time in his life did he stutter around another noble, who narrowed his eyes at him. At the very least his daughter seemed to be entertained; she’d looked embarrassed when her father had started that nonsense.

Unfortunately for Ignis, someone was going to save him.

And that someone just so happened to be the man who had almost nonchalantly said that he’d lived for 2,000 years and would have happily wiped out the royal family he technically was a part of.

It had happened so quickly that Ignis didn’t even have a chance to refuse. Ardyn swooped in like an eagle pouncing, threw an arm around Ignis’ shoulders and started talking to the noble instead of the advisor. Eventually that conversation finished, and the noble left – and Ardyn shot Ignis a grin that made his blood freeze in his veins. Ardyn definitely had not done this out of goodwill or because he was feeling particularly charitable this day. No, the man had some sort of underlying motivation, and Ignis was still so very distracted by throwing a cautionary glance into Noctis’ direction that he could not refuse as Ardyn dragged him off.

Who had invited this man to this very important official meeting anyway? He looked like he had no idea how to dress himself, his hair was even worse than Noctis’, and all in all Ignis was highly embarrassed to begin with but sitting between Ardyn and Gilgamesh did not ease his embarrassment the slightest. He could only hope that nobody who knew him saw him – Noctis was busy anyway. Thankfully.

He had absolutely no business thinking about the prince anyway. How brilliantly his eyes shone as the king addressed him. How pride for his station despite his countless doubts had lit up his face as he recited the ancient oaths to keep Lucis safe, to pave the way for a better Eos. Noctis had been so worried about this day, about the entire ceremony. If he messed it up he might as well have to live in the mountains after faking his own death he had joked, and Ignis had been filled with this conflicting surge of pride and shame as he stood there watching Noctis do everything correctly despite his worries. Shame because he also immediately thought of the prince, staring at him in that room as if waiting for something.

He almost groaned and buried his face in his hands right there at the table, but unfortunately for him he was not alone. And the definite blush that had crept on his face was met with… someone shoving a glass of wine towards him.

“You might as well pretend to be drunk instead of obviously looking like a blushing school kid who got caught sneaking love letters to their teacher by said teacher.”

“That’s the absolutely worst thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“Plenty more where that came from, right, Gilgamesh?” The annoyed sigh from the impressive man after Ardyn was done almost singing that sentence only made Ignis actually grab the glass and empty it in one go. This was going to be a long evening, he might as well do as Ardyn suggested and make this bearable.

* * *

The fact that people kept speaking about marriage and taking the throne was starting to get on Noctis’ nerves. His parents had just so happened to be childhood friends and also a good match for a political engagement – his mother had been half-Galahdian, the war had been in Galahd. Having a Galahdian woman as queen would have lifted the spirits of the Lucian troops. Then his grandfather and the Oracle at the time had gone and done whatever it was they had done. No more war. His father still married his mother. His mother had indeed turned out to be integral to keeping spirits high because Galahd had turned into a complete wasteland.

But there was no need for a political arrangement. Yet here he was, listening to people trying to curry favour with him and his father for some sort of engagement. Fathers and mothers and uncles and aunts kept talking about hos excellent this and that noble girl was at things. Sadly they were nobles. Nobles and esteemed politicians sadly were allowed to say these kinds of things, and it took Noctis a good amount of power to not drop his head on the table and groan.

“Perhaps it would be wiser for you to start drinking now that you are officially allowed to.”

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was a friend. Not exactly his best friend, perhaps not even a close friend, but they were friends. She was prim and proper and elegant, soothing and gentle and stunningly beautiful, too. He definitely would not have imagined it to be Lunafreya of all people who would suggest drinking to make this bearable, but she shot him one of her brilliant smiles and he found himself going along with it. The more time passed the better he got at phasing the noble droning out and he found himself actually enjoying a conversation with Lunafreya for a good while.

She was a good sport, had a peculiar kind of dark humour, and definitely could snap a neck if she wanted to. She never looked like that on photos – she seemed almost too good to be real in these, and Noctis definitely felt like he was getting to see a side of her that only her family and closest friends likely saw. It had been an hour or two perhaps until someone came in and had the gall to suggest that perhaps the fair Princess Lunafreya and Prince Noctis were a good match. Which meant that everyone was discussing it now.

The mood at the table immediately soured. The atmosphere changed – Ravus Nox Fleuret, unfortunately also here, was glaring daggers at the council member who had suggested that. Luna herself was staring into her wine, and Noctis tried to find Ignis. It took him a while but eventually he found his advisor.

Sitting there, head in his hands, as Ardyn Lucis Caelum leaned over him to say something to the man they only knew as Gilgamesh. Ignis moved up; even from this distance Noctis could see that his best friend was definitely flushed and highly embarrassed.

The conversation had reached a point where people were throwing thinly veiled insults around, though the general consensus seemed to agree that matching up Lucis and Tenebrae like this would be a good move. King Regis and Oracle Sylva had definitely not joined in the debate yet but they exchanged a sour look between the two of them, while Ravus, still trying to keep his dignity, was vehemently disagreeing with several people at once.

“I hate that. I hate it so much,” Luna mumbled into her wine as she took another sip, “it’s like I’m just a possession to be passed around just because I’m not the heir to the Tenebraen throne. An Oracle can marry whoever she likes, yes, but everyone’s suggesting I marry for politics. Even though my mother made a point that I was free to do as I please. Ravus literally almost started a fight with a noble with someone over that.”

Noctis hummed. “Your brother’s a pompous ass, but he’s a good brother at least.”

“You can say that again. But yeah. People have been talking about you marrying all evening without ever asking you and… I wanted to distract you and now they are discussing _this._ ”

He shrugged at her in defeat. “I’m used to it.”

“I hate it. Not just on your behalf. I hate it.”

“Well, I mean, your family is behind you. They wouldn’t sell you out for marriage like that.”

Luna looked up from her wine. “And your father?”

Noctis downed his glass quickly. He had always wondered about that. His grandparents had been a political match. His own parents had been one, technically. Was Noctis expected to also think about the strategic value of marrying some noble woman he barely knew and likely would never love? His mind started wandering, back to earlier. How Ignis had leaned in, how he had fled the room. For once he wished the Crystal gave him the power to control time, and turn it back. Just so he could kiss Ignis, grab him by his arms and keep him there, with him. Regal robes or not, Noctis found himself staring in the direction where he had seen Ignis earlier and thought about it. Ignis had vanished from the table in the meanwhile, seemingly had fled the room altogether.

“I have no idea… But if he’d let me marry whoever I wanted… Well, I guess. I would just do that then.”

* * *

Making this evening _bearable_ seemed impossible in hindsight. The longer the evening dragged on, the more irritated Ignis became. He hated this, and he hated the fact that he was currently on the verge of bursting into tears and telling Ardyn his most well-guarded secret.

He loved Noctis. He loved him so much that seeing him drink with Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae and seemingly having fun made him wish he could spontaneously combust. It was incredibly silly. As long as Noctis was happy he would be happy, but _gods above_ , he wished he could be the one sitting next to Noctis and laugh with him right now.

Instead he was stuck between the world’s only humanoid pile of smarmy sentient slime and a literal silent mountain. Gilgamesh at the very least remained quiet even though he had definitely had just as much as Ignis had. Ardyn on the other hand just got more annoying, so Ignis tried to phase him out.

All he could think about was Noctis anyway. Which got him into this situation where he had his face buried in his hands and Ardyn leaning over his back to annoy the stoically silent man. Prompto would definitely do something similar if he were here and tipsy. Commoners weren’t allowed in this room, however, and Prompto would have refused coming here anyway. Thus Ignis was left to suffer on his own. The only thing that kept him company right now were his own thoughts, and those were not helping him the slightest; Noctis’ blue eyes were just about one of the worst things to think about right now. How good he looked in these robes, how illegally handsome he was in general. How bright his smiles were and how they haunted him.

Ignis straightened himself up and nearly made Ardyn, who was still leaning over him, fall off his chair.

“Whoa there, little advisorling! No need to snap the old man’s neck!”

At some point Ignis started a conversation through the haze and the increasingly intrusive thoughts about Noctis. Perhaps he could get some information out of the man regarding his claims, even if they were confirmed to be true. That meant he knew something about the late King Mors, about the late Oracle Brigid, the end of the war that Niflheim had nearly won. Before Ignis ever got too much into that, Ardyn had turned the conversation around and was using it to squeeze information out of him.

It was so very, very hard to not start crying or start talking about all he wanted out of life was being beside Noctis and Noctis being happy no matter what.

Eventually it slipped. He sighed it out, long-defeated and finally the infernal man kept his mouth shut. What Ignis didn’t see – he had closed his eyes before he had said that – was that Ardyn and Gilgamesh exchanged a long glance.

“So, you’re the devoted servant kind.”

“Pretty much.”

“The devoted servant who will be happy as long as their charge is happy.”

“You got that right, Mr Lucis Caelum.”

“No matter what?”

“No matter what.”

Ignis had not heard the other man say a single word so far. Some people went as far as to guess that Ardyn merely talked so much because Gilgamesh was mute – it would have been fine. Thus Ignis nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a low, almost angry hum next to him. The voice wasn’t bad by any means, he had just not expected this the slightest.

“So you say. And I can tell you right away that this _will_ fail; inevitably. Unless you manage to get over it.” The man didn’t even look at Ignis. “From the sound of it you definitely are not any time soon. So do yourself the favour and at least address it. Getting turned down is the worst that can happen.”

“He’s got a point. If you’re friends you should be able to work with that.”

He was… getting advice from two extraordinarily old people.

Ignis wordlessly got up. This was entirely too much and he really needed fresh air. He pushed past the Glaive at the nearest door – probably Crowe Altius, he didn’t remember – and quickly found himself on the same path he had taken with Noctis exactly a year ago. At least that balcony would be empty. Iris was glued to her father’s side anyway, and the poor girl never really recovered from accidentally ruining the moon-watching break the prince and the advisor had taken. Yes, that place would be desolate and give him chance to breathe.

* * *

It was so hard to not cover his ears and start screaming at this point. The discussion was still about political matches, Luna was staring holes into her wine at this point, his father had actually joined the argument and was siding with Ravus – which the Tenebraen prince did not exactly seem to like. It was horrible, terrible, and Noctis wanted to _flee._ Ignis had not reappeared in the room and after the dressing room it would have been a lot to expect him to still be there. The bad thing was that Noctis was used to it, crush on Ignis or not. They had never been separated for long ever since they were introduced to each other as children – even just the exam season where Ignis had nearly vanished from his life had been horrible.

And now the advisor was gone, and Noctis was about to explode. He needed space right now, a lot more space than he would get in this room.

He almost missed that someone walked up to him and Lunafreya and tapped her on the shoulder. He could have definitely done without meeting that distant relative of his again, but the man merely bowed and asked Luna if he could have the dance. Luna, obviously also trying to escape the horrid mood at the table, nodded quickly and looked at Noctis apologetically. At least she’d get her freedom from this messy argument.

Ardyn shot a slight grin at Noctis. Noctis sneered back. As he offered Luna a hand he leaned in and was way too much in Noctis’ personal space, but there was little the prince could do.

“Perhaps it would be wise if you got some fresh air, Your Highness. His Majesty and the council seem to be rather engaged in this horrid little discussion – you could easily sneak off through the door young Crowe Altius is guarding.”

He was right, of course. Noctis had noticed that despite the conversation being about him nobody seemed to pay him mind. Luna at the very least had, Ravus to a degree before he started getting defensive about who his sister had to marry or not. His father, likely, but the man was currently trying to explain that Noctis definitely did not have to marry anyone he did not want to – the time for political alliances was over, they were all bound by a peace treaty as of now. The Niff government had explicitly spoken out against political engagements between the few remaining noble families and the other countries of Eos for at least another ten years; and Regis was almost angrily mentioning that the war had not been that long ago and he could not let his son marry a Niff if the prince did not love the person in question.

Noctis awkwardly slid off the chair and moved slowly to not attract attention. Most people were busy with conversation at this point – this was an important political event, after all – and he made it to Crowe almost entirely unchallenged. Just once someone had tried to ask him for a dance but Ardyn and Luna had strategically moved between that person approaching him and him. He could’ve sworn the two of them would have given each other a high five if they weren’t dancing. Crowe herself only shook her head and let him slip out without saying anything. He should really ask his father if they could promote Nyx and her one of these days just for the amount of shenanigans they let slide. Perhaps not in these exact words but something about their ever valuable service to the crown. Yeah, that sounded dignified enough. And those two could probably do with the raise, too.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he realised that this was the hallway he and Ignis had nearly run into Drautos in precisely a year ago. There was no one here now, and Noctis doubted he would have been able to dodge Drautos this time. Trying to escape on his own was always harder than expected – while Noctis definitely hatched the plans it was always Ignis whose quick reaction time made them able to escape in the first place.

Noctis decided that fresh air was likely better somewhere high up and slipped into the next hallway that led to the stairs he had taken last year. That balcony sounded like a good idea, even if it felt weird to go there without Ignis. Slipping out without him was strange to begin with.

They’d been together for so long. Whatever crush he harboured mattered little in the long run – even if he were able to ignore it he still needed Ignis around to a degree. Just like his father and Clarus almost always stuck together, though the same was to be expected of Gladio once Noctis was king. Unlike Gladio, nobody ever forced Ignis to be around Noctis. Yet he still stayed, no matter the ridiculous amounts of trouble Noctis’ ideas got them into; he almost had to hold back a giggle when he remembered how Ignis had gotten his driver’s license just to have it revoked for a while immediately after getting it on his 16th birthday. Just because Noctis had insisted they go stargazing together for Ignis’ birthday, and Ignis had obliged. The stars were ever Ignis’ thing but he would have never taken the time to see anything on his own if it somehow got in the way with his duties regarding the crown.

Therefore Noctis insisted on seeing these things. He loved it when Ignis started talking about the stars. He loved it when Ignis spoke in general.

He leaned against the wall for a second with a sigh. All those thoughts always wrapped back around to hours before, back to that dressing room. Ignis’ single biggest fear was impropriety; Noctis knew that. They always made certain that nobody assumed things – Ignis valued his personal space in public more than anything else. Not that there were exactly three people he allowed inside his personal space to begin with, but in public Noctis fell off that list. Which made the dressing room scene more dramatic than it needed to be. The way he had jumped backwards still haunted Noctis.

He got off the wall with a sigh and opened the door.

* * *

Ignis was not an easily startled person. But hearing the door open behind him now as he let out a long sigh while trying to order his thoughts nearly made him jump over the rail on the balcony in sheer surprise. Once he turned around to look at who else was here he wished he had.

Noctis was standing at the door, looking just about as surprised to see Ignis as Ignis was to see him. They hadn’t spoken since Ignis had run away, he realised with a pang of guilt. He said nothing and turned back around to rest his arms on the rail. This whole situation just got worse than it already was – he’d definitely spent the last twenty minutes or so standing here trying not to think about the prince and _failed._ He had absolutely failed, and just when he had been about to take a deep breath and try to empty his head the prince had arrived.

Untimely as ever. Noctis had a skill for arriving in the worst possible moments.

He half expected the prince to say something, but all Noctis did was walk up to stand beside Ignis. They were both silent as they stood there side by side, watching the city at night below. When they had been children they had often sneaked out of their rooms to sit somewhere where they could see the stars, but sometimes when the skies had been overcast they had instead watched the city. Insomnia felt so alive despite all. As if there had never been a war that had held Eos in its grip, as if there had never been a magical shield that had protected the city from Niff machinery and soldiers. Perhaps in another life they would not have been able to stand here like this, perhaps their country was about to fall. Ignis didn’t like thinking about this kind of possibility; it always led to him realising that Noctis would have either been the king of a fallen country or the Chosen. Neither of which sounded particularly good in his ears.

Minutes passed in silence, perhaps a desperate attempt to retain some kind of normalcy. But once again Noctis broke the silence.

“Hey, Iggy?”

“… Mhm?”

“About earlier.” Before Ignis could react Noctis had grabbed one of his arms. Perhaps to keep him standing still. “Look, I know you hate that topic. You ran away, after all. But I just had to sit through at least two hours of having to listen to all these people discuss who I should marry, and I… I remembered that time when we were kids and went into that former war conference room just because it had a nice window.”

It took him a moment to remember that, and then the memory came crashing back in. They had been children, bored out of their mind, and then they had gone and found that room. There hadn’t been much thought behind it, but eventually their games had gone from silly and childish to finding name plates for the people who attended meetings there. One such name plate had Queen Aulea’s maiden name emblazoned on it, and somehow the conversation had gone from how strange this room was to marriage. Noctis had then innocently asked about what kinds of titles people would have if they married him, last of all if Ignis were to marry him.

He looked away quickly – he was definitely going to blush like a madman if he looked at Noctis right now – and nodded slowly. “Yes, I… I remember that.”

Noctis’ grip on his arm weakened a little. If Ignis wanted to he could run away again, but this would remain between them. And as much as he hated admitting it, Gilgamesh and Ardyn had a point. He and Noctis were friends. Best friends, even. They were too close to be apart for too long, and if Noctis was about to tell him that this had been extraordinarily weird then he could live with it, work around it until it hurt less. It seemed like the prince was at a loss for words.

Ignis turned his head to look up at the sky. This silence was getting them nowhere fast, and it was likely the alcohol speaking out of him. “I almost started crying that day because you insisted on knowing what they’d call me if I were to marry you.”

“Hah, yeah, you did. You also did tell me eventually. From behind Clarus when dad carried me. That was so long ago, but… after today, it’s fresh on my mind. All that talk of political marriage.”

Noctis actually let go of Ignis’ arm and let out a long, exhausted sigh.

“You do know His Majesty would never marry you off to someone for political gain.”

“That’s the point he was trying to drive home when I left, too. Hell, you know how disagreeable Ravus Nox Fleuret is, but dad and he were agreeing on something there. But yeah, all the talking about marriage just… I dunno. It made me think about earlier.”

Ignis dropped his gaze back down to the city and brushed some hair out of his face. He really wanted to turn his face to look at Noctis, but it was best if he didn’t. Looking at him would have only made this harder. “… I… I wanted to apologise for that.”

It had taken Noctis a good amount of willpower to not immediately interrupt Ignis. Therefore he merely tilted his head a little. “Apologise?”

And finally Ignis threw a cautionary glance at Noctis for a second.

“I had been thinking about political marriage myself earlier. And the longer I thought about it… the angrier I became. I know His Majesty would never do that to you, but I kept imagining that if he did… I got increasingly jealous of the hypothetical match with you. A person who doesn’t even exist, and I got _jealous_ of them. I acted without thinking or considering whatever you would think about that, and thank the heavens I managed to stop before I did something I would truly come to regret. You’re the prince – you’re my best friend. I don’t want to lose that, Noct, not over… something silly like this increasingly embarrassing crush I’ve had on your for the longest time.” Definitely the alcohol. He almost realised too late what he had said, but before his brain had the chance to process what he had truly just said, Noctis once more grabbed him by the arm. “I… I apolo--”

The prince pulled him down. It was nearly a yank with how sudden and harsh it was, but letting Ignis apologise again was not something Noctis was going to let happen. Instead he made certain that his advisor was on the same eye level as him. For a split second they were staring at each other, with Ignis’ apology clearly stuck in his throat.

“No more apologising,” whispered Noctis as he let go of Ignis’ arm so he was able to put both his hands on the other’s cheeks instead, “there’s nothing you gotta be sorry for, Specs. Me, too. _Me too.”_

This time Noctis wasn’t going to let Ignis get away again. There were no chairs to fall over, no rooms to flee from. It was just him in his stupidly elaborate robes and Ignis in a fancy suit on a balcony. This time Noctis closed the distance between them. It was barely more than a gentle peck that lasted for about five seconds – though it was long overdue.

“Noct...”

He dropped his hands and stared at Ignis for a moment before he felt his entire face heat up. “God, sorry, that was… I…”

Another moment of silence before Noctis and Ignis both tried to kiss the other again.

All they did was bump their heads together. Both took a dazed step backwards at the same time. Then they started laughing.

* * *

For a while they just watched the stars together, arm in arm. It wasn’t even midnight yet and the official party not over, sadly – the public eye was not going to truly see Noctis until tomorrow outside of the broadcast of the official ceremony.

They eventually decided to go back. Not together – though Ardyn, Gilgamesh and Luna of all people exchanged knowing glances when they saw Noctis return first followed by Ignis a few minutes later.

* * *

 **Massles™:** you‘re missing out  
 **[camera]:** missing out how  
 **Massles™:** drunk noble got on king’s nerves so hard the king put him in a magic shield for timeout  
 **Massles™:** 10/10, noct’s almost on the floor laughing  
 **[camera]:** damn aren’t you people supposed to be the elite???  
 **Massles™:** it’s incredible  
 **Massles™ sent annoying_baby_jail.jpeg**  
 **[camera]:** FUCKING INCREDIBLE  
 **[camera]:** THAT’S THE SHIT YOU NOBLES DO AT 1AM?  
 **[camera]:** AWESOME


	8. Chapter 8

Noctis definitely did not remember going back to his room. He also had absolutely no memory of what happened after his father put a noble in magical time-out – it was all a blur, one that was interrupted sometimes by an out of context scene with shocking clarity.

How he had wound up in his own bed with Ignis by his side remained a mystery however. They were both still dressed in their fancy official state party clothes; Ignis’ hair was completely ruined and he still had his glasses on (he would have to get them back into shape later today, they had been bent by something or someone). Mercifully enough the two of them sleeping in the same bed was not something that was unusual in the Citadel, but after spending a few minutes in numb shock, Noctis leaned over and ran a hand through Ignis’ hair.

“Iggy. Get up.”

All the advisor did was roll over with a mumble about having a headache and having been up for a while – not surprising, all things considered, but Noctis took a look at the clock.

“Iggy, it’s almost eleven.”

Another grumble and low complaint about his headache, and Noctis held back a laugh. His head was pounding too, but _Ignis_ being the one who refused to get out of bed in the morning was new. Very new. He had to say he liked it – not because he was feeling like making fun of his advisor today but rather because Ignis looked _hilarious_ when asleep out of spite. The frown he wore as he squinted at Noctis for a second before burying his head in the pillow again.

“C’mon man, I need your help, I can’t get out of this robe without tearing it into pieces.”

“You’ll live… five more minutes please.”

Noctis let him continue lying there and rolled out of bed. His father had said that they needed to be up and ready by noon, and there was still enough time. This afternoon was busy but it did not require him to actually wear anything too fancy; just a simple suit would do. He patted down the robe awkwardly – removing it would be harder than putting it on had been, especially considering how groggy he and Ignis, who just rolled out of bed as well, were. Surely enough, Ignis’ hands were shaking as he tried to help Noctis with it.

“Hey, so, about yesterday.” Ignis froze for a second. Noctis himself simply turned around and grabbed both his hands. “I mean, sure, we were both kinda. Out of it or something. But I was dead serious. Drunk or sober, it was the truth.”

“I… I…”

He squeezed the advisor’s hands gently, carefully even.

“Even if it doesn’t work out in the end, I wanna… y’know. Have you by my side. I want to _try it_ , at the very least. But only if you’re in as well.”

“…”

“We’d just… have to try and keep it secret for a while.”

Ignis blinked. “… Then let’s try.”

The two of them stared at each other for another moment. Then the moment was broken when someone knocked on the door and they jumped apart as if they had been walked in on. “Y-Yeah!?”

“My apologies, Your Highness, I did not mean to startle you.” Titus Drautos, as dry and professional-sounding as usual. “His Majesty sent me to check if you were already awake.”

“Am awake!”

A sigh from beyond the door. “Have you seen Scientia, then?”

Ignis cleared his throat and croaked “I’m in here with him, Commander Drautos.”

Keeping this a secret would be hard. Then again Ignis Scientia and Noctis Lucis Caelum were known for their ability to sneak out of the Citadel undetected – how much harder could this be? They both laughed about it after Drautos left, with Ignis pressing a gentle kiss on Noctis’ forehead.

* * *

 **Noct:** oh right.  
**Noct:** gotta change your name.  
**Specs 2 The Spectacling:** What did you…  
**Specs 2 The Spectacling:** I actually don’t want to know.  
**Noct:** fair enough.  
**Noct:** lemme just…  
**Noct:** there.  
**Lovely Cave Goblin Specs:** I don’t like the sound of that.  
**Lovely Cave Goblin Specs:** Look sharp; gossip rag interviewer coming up next.  
**Noct:** oh lovely.  
**Noct:** I should mention my girlfriend Vitae Mensam  
**Lovely Cave Goblin Specs:** You’ll have to live with the consequences of that, not me. So go ahead. Ruin your reputation. See if I care.  
**Noct:** love ya too, specs

* * *

In the end it was Cor who drove them back to Noctis’ apartment – not that Ignis couldn’t have done it himself. It was the evening after the official party after a long afternoon of media nonsense and neither of them particularly felt like doing it. They were exhausted after all that and Cor had agreed.

It was rather awkward to sit there in the car behind the man when all they really wanted was a moment between the two of them to talk about yesterday, but unfortunately being royalty meant that it was hard. At the very least Prompto had been invited to dinner with family friends; Gladio himself had vanished at some point. He’d likely get chewed out by his father for ditching work.

When Cor finally dropped them off it felt like it had been hundreds of years since they had been able to do as much as look at each other. The apartment was quiet – it hadn’t been used in a week, after all. Noctis would have to dust it thoroughly tomorrow, but right now he didn’t feel like it at all, and Ignis would help him with it anyway. So all he did was plant himself on the couch with a sigh.

“Man, media. I thought that’d never end.”

“I have to say you handled yourself outstandingly well. Even His Majesty looked pleased with how you handled it – even if some of these questions were…”

“Man, you don’t have to bring that up again. Why’s everyone so obsessed with me marrying anyway?”

Ignis cracked a smile from where he was standing before walking over. “The burdens of royalty.” He sat down next to Noctis.

“Burdens, my ass, that’s just intrusive,” the prince sighed before almost dramatically letting himself fall over and into Ignis’ lap, “not that they care, huh, prince consort?”

Ignis was definitely blushing. Noctis giggled to himself; he was not used to Ignis being anything but a paragon of composure.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Noct, _please.”_

* * *

 **Massles™:** k so.  
**Massles™:** is it just me or have the last two weeks been… strange.  
**Massles™:** stranger than usual.  
**[camera]:** absolutely  
**[flower]:** Care to fill me in, you two?  
**Massles™:** ignis and noctis  
**[flower]:** Oh, yeah, absolutely.  
**[flower]:** It’s like we’re in a silly spying romcom with a fake dating plot due for the next season, except they’re in an actual relationship.  
**[flower]:** Kinda like  < _Love in the Crossfire >._  
**[flower]:** … Not that I’d watch something like that. My classmates talk about it a lot.  
**[camera]:** … had no idea you were into that, lol  
**Massles™:** not the point iris, but your weird input is appreciated  
**Massles™:** can you guys help me figure out what the hell’s going on with them, though?  
**[camera]:** sure.  
**[flower]:** Yeah  
**[camera]:** hey iris, wanna watch the new season together?  
**[flower]:** I DON’T WATCH IT!!!! BUZZ OFF!!!  
**[flower]:** … but yeah, we can stream it or something. I just don’t want you to make an embarrassment of yourself all on your lonesome.  
**Massles™:** [thinking]

* * *

Two weeks of stolen kisses, stolen glances, fleeting touches. Whenever they were absolutely certain that no one was around they would suddenly be glued to one another, barely any space between them. Even in Noctis’ apartment they did that, though under the guise of being the same as always – Noctis did spend a good amount of time dramatically tossing himself into Ignis’ direction even before this, but it happened a little more frequently now. Eventually Gladio narrowed his eyes every so often whenever they sat in Noct’s apartment together, but he said nothing. Whatever it was, he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it, and he was not going to ask like an idiot.

Noctis joked about being masters of sneakiness as they stood in an abandoned hallway in the Citadel after a weekly report.

“You do know your family gets titles. Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, also known as _the Sneaky._ Can you imagine that? Hundreds of years down the line, and someone in your family will have to say that the royal arm they wield is called _Sword of the Sneaky._ Or the _Sword of the Stealthy._ I would not wish being royalty and swinging around the _Sword of the Guy Who Has To Stand On His Toes To Kiss His_ _Secret Boyfriend_ _.”_

Ignis laughed as Noctis shoved him with a pout. “Better that than tomorrow’s headline; _Ignis Scientia found in trash can behind Citadel.”_

“Not even _dead_ in a trash can? How thoroughly disappointing. I thought royalty always delivered the best, what’s more thrilling than being dead in a trash can? Oh, wait, I have something.” He raised both hands as Noctis looked ready to tackle him. “ _This_ is better than being found dead and discarded in a Citadel trash can.”

He leaned in to quickly kiss Noctis, to which the prince replied with another pout. “It better be. I’m the best trash can in all of Insomnia, after all.”

* * *

Prompto said he was busy watching something with someone that evening. Gladio said he had to babysit Iris and Talcott because Jared was out of town and the king and Clarus were on an official trip to Duscae for a few days.

Ignis suggested spending the night at his place for once, surprisingly enough. The place was still rather nondescript, but Noctis enjoyed it regardless. It meant spending time with Ignis, completely safe from prying eyes and their friends side-eyeing them as if they were about to figure out their relationship. The evening started perfectly normal, like they always did. Food, of course, it was always food.

“Gotta admit, at first I was not particularly fond of cooking, but… this isn’t so bad. I could get used to that,” Ignis said as if Noctis hadn’t just dropped a bowl and they were on the floor in his kitchen, trying to salvage what was salvageable and sweeping up the rest together with the shattered porcelain.

It wasn’t until much later that Noctis remembered the closet. The second he looked at it he saw that Ignis’ relaxed expression changed.

“… Ah.”

“You know that was coming. Also… ‘I’m in the closet’, really? Hilarious in hindsight and all that, Specs, but _really?_ What do you keep in there that made you lose your cool like that?”

“You really want to know?”

“Absolutely.”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“How _bad_ can it be that you’re asking _that?”_

“Go ahead and open it, then. I won’t stop you.”

Noctis almost did not do it. Something about this closet was ominous the way Ignis talked about it. Maybe he kept some kind of rare scorpion in there and the actual Ignis Scientia he had grown up with had been assassinated and replaced with a look-alike that had been playing Noctis for a fool ever since the day he turned eighteen. As soon as he opened that closet the scorpion would jump out and sting him, and that’d be the end of the tale of Noctis Lucis Caelum, the prince who got himself killed because he fell in love with his advisor. Even worse, maybe he just kept a roomba with a knife taped to it in there. Apparently someone had unleashed that in the Citadel once and it had jabbed Cor in the foot. Much drama had been had that day, and if the knife was poisoned...

His hands shook as he opened it, ready to dodge any flying scorpions, snakes, roombas with knives taped to them. Nothing of the sort happened.

It just was a stack of books. Colourful, unassuming. They did not look like anything Ignis had on the shelves around his apartment, however. Ignis seemed to be a fan of thrillers first and foremost, murder mysteries and the occasional modern retelling of old fairy tales. History books and historically accurate fiction.

In the closet were twelve books. Familiar, scarily so – they looked similar to the ones that Gladio had read for a week after he and his father had lost a bet against Iris. Noctis grabbed one and looked at the title.

“You’ve… got to be shitting me here, Specs.”

Ignis didn’t even look up from his phone – he was likely reporting back to Cor who was obligated to check in on them via text or call every two hours when the king was not in Insomnia. “No, I am quite serious. _Aquandor_ is an excellent series, and the book you’re holding is the culmination of its rather endearing plot.”

“Ignis. That’s… Ignis there’s _a bright pink Chocobo on the cover._ I mean, sure, they exist but...”

“Celestra’s importance to the plot is not to be underestimated. She’s the cursed princess of the long-lost Kingdom of Lux – and Aqua the reincarnation of her kingdom’s strongest warrior.”

Noctis shook his head. “What even...”

“In the end the princess and her warrior end up together, and Aqua’s younger sister gets together with the Chocobo rancher who raised Celestra. They see the princess and her amazon off--”

“Okay, hold it. You read Chocobo romance novels, sure. Unexpected, but fucking okay. Let’s roll with it. You apparently read it thoroughly enough that you can recite the plot by heart.”

Ignis finally put his phone aside and stood up. He was definitely embarrassed judging by the blush he was trying to hide by adjusting his glasses as he stood there. “Yes?”

Noctis shook his head and put the book back. “I don’t know what I expected.” He turned back around to look at Ignis who looked like he was about to start laughing. Which only meant that Ignis was about to either crack a terrible joke or was trying to hide his own embarrassment. Probably the latter. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, Prince Noctis, valiant heart of Lucis – do me the honour and elope with me to raise Chocobos in Cleigne, under the guiding light of the evening star!”

“Make that joke again and I’ll do it.”

They both burst into laughter and spent the rest of the evening sitting together – and Noctis even let Ignis summarise the series for him. It was rather endearing, and he hated to admit that the plot was actually not that bad. At least it wasn’t until Ignis admitted he had even more of them. At that point Noctis burst into loud laughter.

“That’s the worst secret you ever had, goodness, Specs! Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Ahahaha! Gods, I love you.”

* * *

 **Noct:** didn’t know that there was a chocobo series with actual lesbians in it  
**[flower]:** Yeah, Aquandor. It’s super good.  
**[flower]:** Why… do you know about that anyway.  
**Noct:** oh, you know  
**[flower]:** I think I do.  
**[camera]:** thats so fucking ominous you two, thanks

* * *

 **Knife Cat:** Uhm.  
**Knife Cat:** actually nvm  
**Crow Mage:** What.  
**The Man:** Nyx, tell us.  
**Knife Cat:** N V M  
**Crow Mage:** Do we gotta pester Selena.  
**Knife Cat:** NO  
**Knife Cat:** ok ok im p sure i just saw HRH kiss scientia in a hallway  
**Crow Mage:** WHAT  
**The Man:** YOU WHAT  
**Knife Cat:** im dead serious,  
**Knife Cat:** i wouldnt lie to u lib, crowe maybe but not to lib  
**Crow Mage:** Fuck off, dickhead. You seriously saw that and weren’t high as a kite from painkillers after that tumble you took yesterday?  
**Knife Cat:** i warp in2 a wall Exactly Once and this is how u treat me… smh  
**Knife Cat:** but yeah. 100% dead serious  
**The Man:** Good old Nyx, peeping on the prince.  
**Crow Mage:** Why are we friends again, ol’ peeperhands?  
**Knife Cat:** thats why i never tell u anything. fuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I stare at my own horse novels to get ideas from the more I feel myself physically travelling through time - one of these fucking books had a print date of like, 2005. I'm too scared to check the rest for their print date. Or open them im general. The sacred texts, the haunted texts.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> That's it for a while! I'll be participating in Cor Week and Ignoct Week right afterwards, so I'll be focusing on those things before I seriously continue Hesperus here. 13 oneshots and a 3-chapter AU are kind of... a lot on my plate. For someone whose working schedule is "whenever the devil strikes I guess" at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might be a good idea to read "Iota Orionis" at the very least  
> its the next in the series, it kinda. explains Some Arrangements in this
> 
> i said i wouldnt do worldbuilding but. yknow. it works into my favour for the next chapter, so this one's... comparatively dry? maybe? i can't really tell because i'm chin-deep into my next actual big AU

If nothing else, the Citadel was large enough to avoid people. Or so they thought.

Coming face to face with Nyx Ulric in the middle of a devoid hallway was not something that Noctis or Ignis had ever planned on doing, but there they stood. There was effectively no space between them; Nyx had cleared his throat audibly.

For a split second there was this moment of utter silence, as if Noctis and Ignis hadn’t just been effectively making out.

Then Noctis bolted backwards. Ignis turned his back to Nyx. All the Glaive did was shrug.

“Sorry to interrupt you both, Your Highness, Scientia. You’re kinda in my patrol path.”

At least Nyx was easy enough to bribe, as Ignis immediately attempted. That, or Nyx Ulric was clever enough to get the promotion he always wanted out of this and since he had the prince and his advisor basically writhing at his feet…

“Nah, I’m not that much of an ass, Scientia. No bribing required.”

They didn’t know that this wasn’t the first time Nyx had seen them.

* * *

 **Noct:** ok you weren’t kidding when you said aquandor was super good  
 **[flower]:** I’m always right when it comes to books – I choose half of what Gladdy reads.  
 **[flower]:** What book are you at?  
 **Noct:** finished third  
 **[flower]:** OOOOH.  
 **[flower]:** YOU JUST FINISHED THE INVISIBLE ARC THEN  
 **Noct:** yep!  
 **Noct:** I mean I knew that celestra was actually a human and all that.  
 **Noct:** but ngl I shed a tear when aqua met her in her human form and swore an oath to save her  
 **Noct:** I cant wait to get my hands on the forbidden river  
 **[flower]:** PLEASE tell me once you get it, The Forbidden River is easily one of the best books in a series of excellent books!  
 **Noct:** ofc

* * *

It was what Ignis would call a ‘noodle incident’ for the rest of his life. It had started simple, with the two of them flinging things at each other laughing in the middle of the night. It had somehow gone down to Noctis hoarding everything that he threw, and Ignis was not going to lose against the prince in something as stupid as a game of… whatever it was. They were alone, after all. It was the middle of the night. They were in a room together as they usually were.

How exactly Noctis had managed to miscalculate his retaliation throw once Ignis’ clothes hit him, neither of them really knew. But they were standing side by side at the window, watching Ignis’ shirt and trousers sail out. Noctis cringed when they hit a lower roof and gently flapped in the wind.

“Well.”

“Oh _gods.”_

They went over who they could call for help. Several people were immediately out of the question. Clarus, Drautos and Nyx, specifically. Clarus because he was one of the people absolutely not allowed to know about this; Drautos because he would have reported it to the king right away which was worse than Clarus knowing. Nyx because… well, he was the only person who knew about them. They’d hear no end of this because Nyx Ulric was someone who liked teasing other people.

“Can’t call Gladio either. Like he’s cool and all that, but he’s my bodyguard and the way this looks...”

“Yeah, no, please don’t, Noct. I would prefer keeping all limbs and whatnot, for I do not doubt that Gladio would immediately deliver a ripping… low blow.”

“Ugh, don’t say these things… Well, who else would be awake...”

They stood there in silence for a few more minutes until Ignis shrugged. “I suppose the Marshal is our last hope. That or you warp; and there’s no way in hell I will allow that.”

“Figured as much. The Marshal, then? Should we really?”

“Unless you want the rest of the Citadel to wake up and immediately start gossiping about the fact that I was in your room in my boxers, we have no choice.”

Cor Leonis was about as stoic as Clarus could be, but he was younger than the Shield of the King. Noctis and Ignis had both grown up with him; essentially he was their kind of strange uncle that they could depend on when they needed it. Still, texting Cor a code number that was infamous throughout the Citadel for usually being related to careless and exceptionally horny people in unused rooms with open windows… that had to be a very high contender for most awkward thing that Noctis had ever done. Still, Cor arrived, as disgruntled looking as ever.

He had recently more or less been forced to accept Gilgamesh and Ardyn as his housemates; Cor had been assigned to their well-being for a while before that.

He raised an eyebrow at the two of them, Ignis having wrapped a blanket around himself in a futile attempt to keep his dignity. All Cor did was click his tongue.

“The two of you were rather careless there,” was all the Marshal said once he retrieved the clothes.

[Even your father was more careful about it. Not that it helped him much in the end. Or _helps_ him, unfortunately.]

Noctis and Ignis were left standing there wondering what the hell Cor had said after that.

* * *

There were only a handful people that Ignis had ever asked for help with important things. He still remembered that day he had practically begged the Marshal to help him finish making something that Noctis had asked him to make. His uncle had helped him several times at his request when he learned how to cook. Once he’d asked King Regis to get him a book.

That was about it.

With Noctis’ 19th birthday being just around the corner, Ignis wanted to know a few things. Unfortunately he couldn’t exactly ask many people about it without giving himself away. If he as much asked what would be a nice gift for someone he loved, Prompto and Gladio would immediately start hammering away at him. King Regis would likely give him one of these weird smiles; Lord Clarus would likely start laughing. Iris would have been a good choice, all things considered, but… today was the day Noctis had been invited to dinner by the Amicitias. That happened every once in a while, and Ignis had politely declined. It wasn’t that Iris wasn’t turning out to be an excellent cook, but rather he needed the time.

How exactly he had wound up in that street as the sun set he would never known. That part of the city was called the Crownsguard District, because this was where the high-ranking Crownsguard usually lived. The next civilian district was the one where the Argentums lived, but Ignis would not be going there.

Instead he stopped at a house he’d never been in in his entire life. Very few people actually had been.

Cor Leonis usually stayed at the Citadel just like Clarus Amicitia did. The fact that there was a light burning in this house was already kind of unsettling, but knowing what would await him within was even worse. Still, those two had helped him last year and perhaps they could help him this time as long as he did not allow himself to get drunk again.

The inside of the house was just about as unassuming as Ignis’ own apartment was; perhaps not as sterile as his living space was but it definitely did not look like it had been lived in for long.

“Your funeral,” was all Cor had said once Ignis explained why he was here, and surely enough the Marshal sat down at the table stirring his cup of tea with closed eyes. Ignis sat at the other end in almost cold sweat – Ardyn and Gilgamesh were currently too busy having an argument in a language that Ignis did not understand.

Eventually Cor emptied his cup in one go and slammed it on the table to get Ardyn and Gilgamesh’s attention.

[Scientia is here to ask you something. I know neither of you noticed him because you were busy arguing about the logistics behind the Seven Summer War, but for the love of everything you two hold holy, the poor boy looks like he’s about to combust. So _please_ behave yourselves for once.]

Ignis blinked several times.

[I did notice him, Marshal, I was merely preoccupied.]

[… Don’t look at me like that. Yeah, fine, I didn’t notice him, but I’m right and you both know it! The Seven Summer War--]

[Cram it, Ardyn. If he asked for us then we ought to stop this petty disagreement.]

 _[Petty disagreement?_ You were the one who had the gall to insist that if I had taken better care of the region then none of it would have happened!]

Cor slammed a hand on the table again.

“Stop acting like children, the two of you are over two thousand years old! Together you’re older than the day Solheim was founded! Cram it!”

He was heavily second-guessing his choices when Ardyn shook his head at Cor. Gilgamesh on the other hand merely sighed as Ardyn and Cor started having an argument – Ignis did not speak ancient Sol, but some words were similar to modern Lucian, but something about this argument sounded a suspicious lot like they were talking about… the bathroom.

“My apologies. He does insist on having the last word whenever possible.”

Ignis shrugged at the man. “It is quite all right, I have time.”

“Still, I would quite like not costing you more of yours than necessary – Ardyn is already borderline unbearable if you know him in passing, I would not force you to spend more time with him than strictly necessary.”

He snorted when Gilgamesh rolled his eyes; Ardyn meanwhile was agitatedly talking to Cor still.

“Well then, young Master Scientia, what is it that you would need of me… or him?”

Ignis scratched the back of his head. “This is going to sound so strange. But I reckon people who have been together for a while would know better than I do… what would you do for an anniversary?”

[You say that as if it was my fault!]

[Well then, enlighten me, Ardyn: How on good earth did _any_ of that wind up in the toilet?]

[I told you time and time again, Cor!]

“There’s a fair chance you are overthinking it again.”

“Ah?”

The Crownsguard recruits said that “Greg” Ferox was surprisingly intelligent for someone who looked like he was all brawn and no brain. Kind of like the Amicitias, they joked. All things considered it made sense that the first Shield was chosen to mirror Gilgamesh, a warrior of unparalleled strength and extremely sharp to boot. Perhaps that was why Ignis had come here; Ardyn was a disaster with a few moments of surprising clarity, but Gilgamesh’s advice usually wound up being pretty good. He had managed to help quite a few people with their issues just by giving advice after all.

“Yes,” the man tilted his head a little to look at Cor and Ardyn before turning back to look at Ignis, “affection does show in many ways. You want to give the prince something to remember, something outstanding – he is the prince, after all. But maybe that is where your problems begin. Any sort of dinner will get outdone by a state dinner. Any sort of trip into an open space will invite… what do you call them, paparazzi? You’re stuck.”

That was true, embarrassingly so. Ignis clicked his tongue nervously before looking at the two other men for a second. They looked like they were about to jump up and start wrestling; not that Ardyn even remotely stood a chance against Cor.

“Perhaps you ought to just do what you would have done anyway, relationships or not.”

“… That’s all?”

“Sometimes the simplest things are the easiest. And,” Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me for a second, young Master Scientia.”

The imposing man slammed both his hands on the table. Something definitely cracked, and Ardyn nearly jumped straight off his chair. Cor’s cup fell off the table and shattered on the floor.

[If the two of you would be so kind as to shut up for one darned moment! This argument is even more childish than the one Ardyn and I had beforehand, and if you insist so much on an answer - ‘twas I. I was the one who accidentally dumped that entire bottle of shampoo into the toilet. Despite everything, I am not entirely used to living in modern households. Ardyn was merely trying to help cover up, but I have no idea why he thought that putting a tie in there would help. Ardyn, you needn’t insult Master Cor like this; it is _his_ house. _Dicks in mouths notwithstanding._ Continue your petty spat upstairs or zip it.]

All colour drained from Cor’s face after that speech, whereas Ardyn slowly got up and muttered something about having to do something about the shattered cup. Ignis was almost curious about what the hell Gilgamesh had said, but the man turned back around to look at him again with an almost serene expression.

“Where was I? Oh yes. The simplest and easiest things are often the ones that stay with people for the longest. A sincere expression of affection is better than one mostly concerned about the flashiness.”

* * *

 **Lovely Cave Goblin Specs:** I am… mildly concerned about Cor’s state.  
 **Noct:** ehh??  
 **Lovely Cave Goblin Specs:** I do not speak ancient Sol but I think that I just witnessed a… very intense threeway lover’s spat.  
 **Noct:** ???????????????????????????????????????  
 **Lovely Cave Goblin Specs:** I can’t really say either.  
 **Noct:** please tell me you weren’t actually like, involved in that.  
 **Lovely Cave Goblin Specs:** Do I look that depraved?  
 **Noct:** yeah, yeah you do.  
 **Lovely Cave Goblin Specs:** No thanks to your performance.  
 **Noct:** ouch.  
 **Noct:** that’s it, you’re going back to horny cave goblin.  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** Very fair, but still. I definitely feel like I just witnessed… something.  
 **Noct:** unmarriable object vs unstoppable divorce vs guy chill enough to freeze over hell?  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** … Yes, that’s precisely it.  
 **Noct:** god I hope we’re never getting invited to that inevitable wedding between an asshole, an iceberg, and… the Marshal.  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** If I am allowed to bring up a counterargument…  
 **Horny Cave Goblin:** Free food.  
 **Noct:** very good point, count scientia

* * *

The last time they had left Insomnia their car had broken down at Galdin Quay. Now that Noctis was of age he was technically allowed to go wherever he pleased as long as he had at least one member of the Crownsguard with him. Ignis was a member of the Crownsguard, so it made leaving the city for some peace and time together was actually easier than it had ever been.

This time they weren’t going as far as Galdin Quay, however. It was the day after Noctis’ birthday and Ignis had suggested a little trip out of the city.

“Not past Hammerhead, worry not.”

The country outside was different than it had been when King Regis had been Noctis’ age. There was no war, no occupational forces that pushed further and further into the Lucian counties and districts and what-not. They didn’t even technically need the havens that were scattered across all of Eos any longer – King Mors and Oracle Brigid had wiped out the Scourge, after all. A haven did not hold back a hungry animal on a hunt.

Still, it was a pleasant afternoon and the two of them spent it sitting at Palmaugh Haven. They’d spent most of the morning driving out of the city to get here, and Ignis had to admit that a picnic in the Lucian countryside was kind of simple and silly, but Noctis had said that this was the best thing that he had ever gotten for his birthday.

“Besides, just spending time with you’s the highlight of my day, week, month, year, century, whatever. But having you spoil me like that? ‘s cute.”

It also really helped that no one was around. The streets were fairly empty for the most part, and the haven was usually only used by people going hiking. Noctis’ birthday definitely did not fall into the hiking season; most people would be in Duscae preparing for the Chocobo race season. Palmaugh was quiet and pleasant, with Noctis and Ignis sitting back to back and enjoying the last rays of the sun for the day. They would have to return to the car soon enough, there was no reason to spoil their time together.

Noctis leaned away a little.

“Shit, Specs. Look at that.”

Up ahead, down on the streets, were several cars.

“Those are… Crownsguard cars? We didn’t do anything illegal, did we?”

Noctis shook his head slowly. “No. I’ve no obligations today, I checked a million times over. ‘sides, they’re going to Insomnia… not coming from it.”

Ignis furrowed his brows a little.

“Those aren’t Crownsguard cars. Well, I mean they are but… those are used for… guests of the state. Look, the middle car. That's... the Niflheim crest.”

The two of them jumped to their feet.

“Oh, fucking shit!”

“Ah, bloody hell!”

They looked at each other.

“Ignis did we...”

“… we forgot about the anniversary.”

“I mean, not ours but...”

“The day King Mors and Oracle Brigid ended the war. _That_ anniversary.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Massles™:** pos?  
 **Noct:** Southern Entry Bridge, traffic jam, still about twenty minutes away from checkpoint.  
 **Massles™:** k, gotcha  
 **Noct:** we’ll be back as soon as we can.  
 **Massles™:** u better, dad’s pacing.

* * *

“Even Gladio’s in on this… Why can’t people ever fucking tell me anything!?”

Ignis sat there with his head leaning against the wheel, but he let out a frustrated snort anyway.

“We should’ve known better.”

“People could’ve said something!”

* * *

 **Leonis:** Position, status?  
 **Scientia, FRA:** North-South Crossing, in from Ortus Avenue; stuck in traffic again.  
 **Scientia, FRA:** Approximate arrival… in about an hour and a half.  
 **Leonis:** That’s even later than before.  
 **Scientia, FRA:** Is it my damn fault every fucking car in Insomnia’s on the streets this afternoon!?  
 **Leonis:** Choice of words, Scientia.  
 **Scientia, FRA:** Fuck! That! Not a single person said we’d have to be in the Citadel today, and now everyone’s badgering us to come back immediately!  
 **Scientia, FRA:** I’m not going to kiss up to some god damn Niffs!  
 **Leonis:** I could demote you for that, Scientia.  
 **Scientia, FRA:** Do I look like I care!?

* * *

“Iggy, you look like you bit into a lemon. What’s going on?”

“… I might have said something I immediately came to regret.”

Noctis stretched, his legs long since asleep. “To who?”

“The Marshal.”

The prince leaned over to give Ignis a soft jab into the shoulder. The advisor sighed deeply before grabbing the hand and squeezing it softly.

“Fine, I get it, I’ll apologise to him.”

“Good. It’s not like this traffic’s moving any time soon.”

* * *

 **Scientia, FRA:** Actually, I care. I apologise.  
 **Leonis:** Accepted. Still about an hour and a half?  
 **Scientia, FRA:** Yes. I apologise. Deeply so.  
 **Leonis:** Accepted. It’s the king’s fault anyway, but I never said that as far as we’re concerned.  
 **Scientia, FRA:** Deal. Noct says to give you a short, knowing laugh.  
 **Scientia, FRA:** Kind of like… ‘hue hue hue’?  
 **Leonis:** It runs in the family, after all.  
 **Scientia, FRA:** Pfft.

* * *

Noctis let out a frustrated wheeze. “That old man’s in for getting his organs rearranged by yours truly!”

“If you can walk through Clarus, certainly. Might I remind you the last time you attempted to get to your father for a petty prank? Clarus--”

“Iggy, I beg you, don’t, I remember that _very well,_ thank you!”

* * *

 **HRH NLC:** youre the absolute worst.  
 **HRM RLC:** I live to serve, after all.  
 **HRH NLC:** you couldve said something!!  
 **HRH NLC:** instead youre causing iggy a stress headache and making me nauseous  
 **HRH NLC:** the worst!!  
 **HRM RLC:** :)  
 **HRH NLC:** if clarus didnt check all your food before you id put laxatives in everything.  
 **HRM RLC:** Remember the last time you attempted that?  
 **HRH NLC:** ha… ha.  
 **HRH NLC:** dont  
 **HRH NLC:** anyway were on Cantis Plaza.  
 **HRM RLC:** Good grief, you really are stuck, aren’t you.  
 **HRH NLC:** …!?!?!?!?!?  
 **HRM RLC:** And here I thought you and Ignis were off having a good time. Perhaps throwing stones at Cor’s house. Sucking a dick. What do I know.  
 **HRH NLC:** … dad were it not for the laws of this land I would have slaughtered you already  
 **HRM RLC:** Regicide!  
 **HRH NLC:** good thing youre already called Regis then, eh  
 **HRM RLC:** You’re grounded.  
 **RH NLC:** im 19. you cant do shit. Maris Road. About thirty minutes more.

* * *

 **[flower]:**  
 **[flower]:** King Regis tells me to tell you you’re both grounded?  
 **Noct:** IM AN ADULT!  
 **Specs:** I’m not his son? And an adult, I suppose.  
 **[flower]:** Just forwarding stuff. Dad tells me to send you this:  
 **[flower]:** :^|  
 **Noct:** ah.  
 **Specs:** Oh dear.  
 **[flower]:** I'll watch him flay you from far, far away.

* * *

Despite all the stress people had made about the two of them being late, the guests took it with humour. Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was absolutely cackling into her hands, which earned her a jab in the ribs from her older brother; Ravus Nox Fleuret tried to retain his posture behind his mother in this official meeting but was failing spectacularly at trying to keep a neutral expression while his sister was giggling. The rest of the Tenebraen envoy also seemed to have a hard time keeping themselves together once Noctis finished explaining where exactly the Prince of Lucis had been for the last three hours.

The Accordan gaggle looked a lot more fun anyway – they had sent Weskham Armaugh and no one else. That knowing grin the man wore as he stared at Cor was hilarious, and if Noctis weren’t on the verge of crumpling to the floor wheezing he would have started laughing when Cor rolled his eyes at the man.

The Niffs on the other hand…

In an effort to show that the people of Eos now got along, every country had sent at least one person to stay in Insomnia for a year, their stay’s purpose fulfilled when the thirtieth anniversary of the war ending came next year after Noctis’ birthday. How he and Ignis had forgotten about this event was a mystery to him – the longer he thought about it the less sense it made. Perhaps the thought of spending time together had just made them forget everything else. How embarrassing.

By the end of the day it was clear who would be staying in Lucis.

Accordo obviously left Weskham here, something that Noctis could appreciate. He liked the man, even if he barely knew him.

Tenebrae would be leaving Lunafreya and Ravus here, for some reason that Queen Sylva was not entirely disclosing. Ravus definitely looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, whereas Luna’s expression was one of joy.

Niflheim…

It was no secret that Prompto was a Niff; not a single person ever commented on it however. He’d been an orphan who had been adopted by loving parents, his country of origin completely irrelevant. But as Noctis looked at the two Niffs that would be staying here for a year, he couldn’t help but notice how eerily similar Prompto and this guy looked. Well, if only in passing. The blonde hair was similar enough to mistake Loqi Tummelt for Prompto Argentum, but otherwise they were nothing alike. Prompto slouched a lot; Loqi stood straight enough that Noctis almost wanted to joke about a pole stuffed up his rear end. Prompto was expressive; Loqi meanwhile seemed to lack any sort of expression that wasn’t completely neutral.

The other Niff was an intimidatingly tall woman who looked like she could rip King Regis in half if they let her. Unlike her fellow Niff she looked like a lot more fun, a grin on her face almost the entire time. She was also leaning against a wall for most of the conversation.

The rooms were prepared and everyone went to go do their own thing, with Ignis behind Noctis as if he were his shadow.

“Well, Iggy. I know you’re dying to tell me about our guests.”

“You got me there.”

“Well, Count Scientia? Who are our guests?”

“Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and Ravus Nox Fleuret you know, Ulwaat berry juice incidents or not. Lunafreya has been studying medicine for a while now and finished just prior to coming here. Her brother is the heir to the throne; you would do best not to ruin your relationship with him further by being insensitive. He is the ruler you will have to contend with once you take the throne.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and jabbed Ignis in the ribs. “Fine. The rest?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Weskham Armaugh is half Accordan, half Lucian. He was Prince Regis Lucis Caelum’s chamberlain, but with the war ending and his father dead in the line of duty, he decided to live with his mother in Accordo. You’ve met him before.”

“Do you reckon he still has these Accordan hard candies?”

“Are you five?”

They both laughed as they strolled through the Citadel some more.

“And the Niffs,” Noctis eventually asked, turning around to face Ignis and immediately freezing.

Behind them was that Niff woman, a sly grin on her face. “What about us, Your Highness Noctis?”

Ignis sighed before throwing a look over his shoulder, nodding at her, and then adjusting his glasses as he turned back to look at Noctis.

“Aranea Highwind, Niflheim’s most famous Dragoon – and the son of the head minister, Loqi Tummelt. Coincidentally, aforementioned Head Minister Tummelt also was a dragoon in his younger days, and the Lady Highwind his trainee.”

Aranea laughed as she walked past Ignis and pat him on the shoulder. “You’re sharp, boy. Oh, and Your Highness?” Noctis gulped as she crossed her arms at him. “I’ll let this slide if you can get me one of these Accordan hard candies from Armaugh.”

* * *

 **[camera]:** so, lemme get this straight.  
 **[camera]:** a niff whos the son of the head minister with a stick up his ass, also our age  
 **[camera]:** the guy you call uncle weskham, ageless and mysterious and fun all around  
 **[camera]:** lunafreya nox fleuret, stunningly beautiful, intelligent and friendly, four years older than you.  
 **[camera]:** her brother, still as much of a frowny bastard as always, 27  
 **[camera]:** and… a niff lady, 29, who said shed let your comments slide if you got her… sweets?  
 **Noct:** yeah  
 **[camera]:** either youre in for a hell year or the best year of your life  
 **Noct:** augh  
 **Noct:** did you know Tummelt will have to go to uni with us, courtesy of his dad?  
 **[camera]:** JOY OF JOYS  
 **[camera]:** WORST YEAR THEN  
 **Noct:** man, I dunno, it could be fun.  
 **[camera]:**  

* * *

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Mhm?”

Noctis looked up from his frankly rather comfortable resting place with a frown.

“Do you think we should tell the others about us? I mean, it’s been a year.”

Ignis closed his eyes slowly.

The apartment was dimly lit that evening, and the TV was on for once. It was just a re-run of the last _Love in the Crossfire_ season before the next one started; something that Prompto and Iris were looking forward to. Those two had managed to strike an odd friendship over the last year, especially in the wake of Gladio’s three relationships that had begun and crashed since.

“Like, I know it’s only gonna cause the two of us trouble for a while but… with the foreigners here, it’s only a matter of time until one of the paparazzi catches us off-guard like Nyx did in that hallway. I’d rather we… get it out of the way.”

“It will definitely put a strain on even the slightest interaction between us as seen in public. And absolutely cause an uproar across all of Eos.”

Noctis sat up. The show was interrupted for a half-time advertisement run, and immediately began with an ad for a cheesy romcom that most girls in Noctis’ class watched. He frowned at the TV and then looked back at Ignis.

“I don’t care what all those tabloids and shit say. But we gotta… eventually tell the truth, don’t we? Before someone else tells it for us.”

Ignis turned his head a little.

“You’re right, of course. We… ought to. But where should we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I said the next chapter would be less intermission-y but... here we are.  
>  Well, at least the next ones are gonna be! something!
> 
> granted im kind of... working on the Big AU ive been talking about. piece by piece. its a lot of work and effort. but! thats paying off nicely id say. still gonna see if i cant finish three chapter before uploading that one though.
> 
> if anyone wants to see them talk to specific people, let me know! so far ive really only regis, ignis' uncle (who i need to name), clarus, prompto, iris and gladio planned, haha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey  
> guess who got so sucked up in her main priority writing project tu fui, ego eris, while also landing a job and actually having to leave the house that her lower priority project suffered under it
> 
> THATS RIGHT! I DID

“Oh no, Nyx told me.”

There were several questions that arose with that simple statement, but neither of them could really think of what to say exactly. Iris meanwhile continued sipping her smoothie calmly, a small smile on her face.

Noctis and Ignis had decided that telling anyone else was likely only to cause them an aneurysm of some sort, and then gone with Iris. The youngest of the group, the one who spent the least amount of time at the Citadel.

“How… how come Ulric of all people…?” Ignis eventually began, and Iris set her plastic cup down.

“His sister helps me with my homework. That’s how I know him.” She let out a laugh. “We were having a weird conversation one evening and one thing led to the other, and that’s how I know. I’m glad you considered me important enough to tell me, though! And I’m happy for you two.”

It was a barely kept secret that Iris had harboured a crush on Noctis for the longest time. Ignis had been mildly terrified of telling her – she was an Amicitia, which meant she was stronger than the average person. And unlike her brother she was almost as deviously crafty as the future advisor himself; Iris could easily poison him or stab him in the neck with a knife before he would ever figure out her malicious intent. But all she did right now was beam at them.

Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as they thought.

* * *

 **[flower]:** Hey, what did my dad do anyway?  
 **Specs:** Made Noct run around the Citadel.  
 **[flower]:** Huh.  
 **Specs:** Fifty-seven times.  
 **[flower]:** LOL  
 **[flower]:** And you?  
 **Specs:** Cleaned the entire east wing of the Citadel.  
 **[flower]:** Wow. You got off easier than Noct.  
 **Specs:** I wouldn’t be so certain of that if I were you. Not that I will go into excruciatingly terrifying detail.  
 **[flower]:** THAT’S ominous.  
 **Specs:** The horrors I have seen that day will remain burnt into my mind forevermore.  
 **[flower]:** Did you like… find a used dildo or what.

* * *

 **[flower]:** Ignis?

* * *

_**[flower]:** Ignis??_

* * *

_**[flower]:** IGNIS?? _

* * *

They were sitting around the table, all of their eyes locked onto the magazine that Prompto had tossed there when he entered this particular room in the Citadel.

Noctis had his face buried in his hands as he sat there. Of course the media would immediately jump onto anything and everything now that there were other people here; especially since the fair Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae and the prince got along ever since his birthday. The fact that Luna was sitting here with them looking like she had licked something extremely bitter or sour did not exist for the media – all they cared about was the fact that she was eligible for marriage. Tenebrae and Lucis were close, after all. Perhaps one day there’d be wedding bells in the air.

The photo had been taken when he showed the envoys around. Noctis knew for a fact just around the corner were Loqi, Aranea and Ravus (Weskham was with Clarus at the time) who had somehow been caught up in a most animated discussion about the most recent Niflheim-Tenebrae trading agreements. Noctis had simply caught Luna’s attention by touching her shoulder and pointed out a mural on the archway up ahead because just a few minutes ago Luna had said that the arts of Lucis interested her.

Who exactly had taken this photo and sold it to that horrid magazine remained a mystery for the time being.

“Guess you’re not used to that in Tenebrae?” At least Prompto wasn’t being weird around the princess – he kind of had harboured a crush on her when he and Noctis met each other.

Luna shook her head. “Make no mistake, I’m used to it. But someone _inside_ the Citadel selling this to a cheap tabloid like this is… vile.”

Noctis was drumming his fingers on the table with a deep frown. He’d been skimming the article for the past few minutes, staring at the picture.

“Well, I guess you _are_ in the age range that His Majesty married your mother,” Gladio eventually began as he watched Noctis’ frown get deeper and deeper, “could be worse than people crying for a royal wedding and some heirs.”

Noctis’ head snapped back up. “Well, I’ve a problem with it! Privacy first of all! Second of all--”

“He’s already involved with someone.”

The silence was choking as Gladio and Prompto stared at Ignis, whereas Luna shot a knowing look at Noctis.

“You… what? Dude, and you didn’t tell us?” At least the commoner had the faux-offended look down to perfection by now, and Noctis grimaced at Prompto. “C’mon man, I thought we were friends!”

“I, well you see, it’s. I should. Couldn’t. Been busy, and. … Ignis, a little help?”

The advisor merely adjusted his glasses and folded his hands in his lap. He remained silent, and Prompto looked back and forth between the two of them.

It was Gladio who eventually broke the silence. “Well then, Noct, who’s the lucky future queen of Lucis?”

Noctis shook his head angrily. “Future _prince consort_ , if it comes to that.”

“Ah.” Prompto nodded.

“Oh.” Gladio looked kind of stumped, all things considered.

“Mhm.” Ignis simply sat still, clearly avoiding looking at anyone else in this room right now.

“Pff.” Luna merely clapped her hands together.

The magazine with the picture of him and Luna smiling at each other as he pointed out the mural suddenly seemed extremely silly. For a few moments everyone remained silent.

Then Prompto stared at Ignis, who was still avoiding looking at the others. “Hey, wait a sec. Ignis, you knew about this.” He turned his head back to Noctis, his voice a fake high whine. “He gets to know before I, your bestest best friend in the world, gets to know?”

Gladio was frowning – he was slow, but not _stupid._ Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when the Shield threw him a finally understanding glance; Prompto on the other hand continued staring at Noctis.

“Prompto,” Ignis said, slowly.

“Seriously, man! You could’ve told us any time!”

“Prompto.”

“It’s not like we’d kill the shit out of the guy you’re dating!”

“Prompto.”

“Unless he hurts you. Then I’ll tear him in half.”

_“Prompto.”_

“Honestly, Noct! As long as you warn me when you’re _busy_ with him, all’s fine! Don’t wanna be the creep who walks in on you and your boyfriend. Is that why you told Ignis first?”

 _“Prompto Argentum!”_ Ignis’ voice was uncharacteristically shrill at this point. “The reason he told me first is--”

Noctis raised both his hands. “Reason I told Iggy first is because he’s Mr Future Prince Consort, or whatever you’ll call him tomorrow.”

Prompto’s expression was so stumped that Luna broke into loud giggling.

* * *

It was turning out to be one of the most eventful weeks in the Citadel. After that incident with the tabloid Noctis hoped that things would calm down a little.

Immediately the next day Loqi Tummelt decided it was time for a rather late bout of teenage rebellion and resigned from the courses his father had signed him up for. Aranea Highwind was laughing herself silly on a couch in the wing they had offered their guests to the point she started choking. It ended with a very exasperated Ravus Nox Fleuret appearing and telling everyone to shut up because he was trying to sleep.

The day after that, King Regis broke his leg. Noctis was left staring down Weskham Armaugh, Cor Leonis and Clarus Amicitia with narrowed eyes and his lips in a thin line. None of the three men were able to look at the prince, which told him enough about what had happened. At least it made for a hilarious dinner table conversation – much to Ravus’ chagrin.

The very next morning Luna was attempting to keep her brother from storming out. He had even _packed_ his things, Ignis noted with a small laugh as they watched the Tenebraen royal siblings verbally duke it out. Ravus stayed in the end, swayed by Noctis dryly remarking that their countries’ relationship would suffer under this.

“To think that some of the council doubted your ability to deal with him,” Ignis laughed into his ear that night. At the very least Ignis being in the same room that late at night, even in the same bed, was not unusual. “But I dare say that you’ll do just fine when the day comes that you’re King Noctis and King Ravus instead of a couple crown princes still angry over spilled juice.”

“Ha! And here I was just channelling a certain advisor.”

* * *

 **[camera]:** hey uh  
 **[camera]:** whos the old guy who went into the citadel today and who was the absolute cutie with him  
 **Noct:** Cid Sophiar, royal mechanic and his granddaughter, Cindy Aurum.  
 **Noct:** They were invited over for the official state dinner; they are nobility to a degree.  
 **Noct:** And very, very infamous. Sophiar in particular will attempt to drink Lord Clarus under the table.  
 **[camera]:** uhhhhh  
 **[camera]:** iggy is that you.  
 **Noct:** Yes.  
 **[camera]:** why… do you have nocts phone  
 **Noct:** No reason. But I presume Noctis failed to forward that you’re invited to this banquet as well?  
 **[camera]:** OH SHIT REALLY? SWEET  
 **Noct:** Figures.  
 **Noct:** If you come here in advance we might be able to find you something proper to wear. Official Crownsguard uniforms for state meetings, accessories, etc.  
 **[camera]:** OHHH SHIT DOUBLE SWEET HOLD ON ILL ASK MY PARENTS IF THEY CAN TAKE ME  
 **[camera]:** OTHERWISE GIMME AN HOUR OR FOUR, PUBLIC TRANSPORT  
 **Noct:** Duly noted; but I could come pick you up if your parents cannot take you.  
 **Noct:** There’s something I wish to discuss with you in private anyway.

* * *

‘In private’ apparently included Noctis. Or the prince had demanded to go with Ignis – and relationships all aside, Ignis had never really been able to say no to Noctis.

“It sounded a lot more severe over the phone than I intended. You don’t have to look at me like I’m about to reveal I’m a vampire, a zombie, about to eat you alive for fun or about to make you into my next gourmet dinner.”

“Don’t say these things, Iggy, he already assumed you were an assassin and he was next on your hitlist a few years ago.”

Prompto only squeaked.

“I’m flattered. Most people would assume I am a butler or a chef rather than a full-blown assassin.”

They started trading jabs back and forth and Prompto spaced out when they were animatedly discussing that cooking a human was very detrimental to one’s health. Eventually Ignis cleared his throat somewhere near the Citadel to catch Prompto’s attention again.

“Anyway, what I wanted to ask. Is there a chance you could take a handful of photos?”

“I… didn’t bring my camera.”

“Oh no, you’ll be… supplied.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “That’s Scientia-speak for ‘I bought a camera and have no fucking idea what to do with it’, in case you’re wondering.”

Prompto blinked several times as Ignis jabbed his right hand into Noctis’ general direction with a scowl. He’d never really noticed how close those two were; this definitely was too familiar for people who just claimed they were childhood friends. Especially the point where Noctis grabbed Ignis’ hand and planted a kiss on the knuckles, which at least shut the playful argument they were having up.

“A-hem. As Noctis said, I am… not exactly the best with taking photos. You’re rather talented with it, though, so I’d ask you to do that in my stead.”

“Sure. You made it sound like I was about to be on the death row, though, man.”

“Apologies.”

“So, what camera are we talking about here?”

By the time they arrived at the Citadel, Prompto was sweating. Sometimes he forgot the people he usually hung with were all rich, and Ignis had somehow managed to buy the most outrageously expensive professional camera – and offered it to him for free.

* * *

On a good day, Clarus Amicitia looked like he ate people’s limbs for fun. He generally wore a dark expression, always serious and focused; a direct opposite to the king’s friendly and almost gentle looks. Ignis and Noctis both knew that this man was not like this; they had grown up around him and knew him. Not as good as his children and the king did, but enough to usually be able to parse him. Clarus got scary when he was angry. He was also completely incapable of getting angry when Iris was around, and according to Gladio he had always been a doting father to begin with, but Iris was treated like a literal Lucis Caelum princess.

Ignis’ uncle looked as tame as a lamb in comparison. He wasn’t someone who got loud, or overly emotional – not unlike his nephew, and considering the man had raised Ignis, it wasn’t all that surprising.

What was surprising were their reactions. Clarus merely nodded. They had expected him to blow up when they admitted as much.

All the man really said was “Just make sure to tell Regis sooner rather than later.”

Quirinus Scientia on the other hand turned bright red. Ignis wasn’t sure whether his uncle was angry or simply upset, but this was definitely unexpected.

“Your vows,” he eventually choked out, unable to even remotely look at Noctis.

“My vows were to stand beside him no matter what, and that will not change.”

He still looked rather flustered, apparently sorting his thoughts. Noctis noted that Ignis still stood with his head held high, staring at his uncle with a proud expression.

Then the man cracked. He just started laughing.

“Rhea was right about you. She said you were going to get into some serious mischief from the day you were born. Oh, Ignis.”

The young man in question looked rather perplexed now, and Noctis had to hold back a laugh when Quirinus put his hands on both their shoulders.

“As long as you’re both happy, it’s fine. Just go tell the king if you haven’t already.”

* * *

 **[flower]:** So.  
 **[flower]:** He never answered me, but I wanna know.  
 **[flower]:** WHAT did Ignis find when you made him clean.  
 **Amicitia sr.:** do you really want to know that  
 **[flower]:** Yes.  
 **Massles™:** uhm.  
 **Amicitia sr.:** some things are better left unsaid iris  
 **Massles™:** what kind of convo are u having lol  
 **[flower]:** Dad. Tell me. Ignis vanished when I asked if he found a used dildo.  
 **Massles™:** I dont have a family. Yall go be good now, have fun, see you in hell. Im leaving the group chat.  
 **[flower]:** Wuss.  
 **Massles™:** HEY.  
 **[flower]:** Well, dad? What did Ignis find?  
 **Amicitia sr.:** this is your last chance to opt out iris  
 **[flower]:** Tell me.  
 **Amicitia sr.:** your funeral  
 **Amicitia sr.:** dildos on a string  
 **Amicitia sr.:** all of them used  
 **Amicitia sr.:** were still waiting for results bc we sent it to get checked for dna  
 **Amicitia sr.:** glaives are betting that its cors, id say its drautos  
 **Massles™:** UGH  
 **[flower]:** WHAT  
 **[flower]:** YOU’VE GOT TO BE JOKING  
 **[flower]:** BECAUSE I SURE WAS WHEN I SUGGESTED THAT  
 **Amicitia sr.:** I dont joke about matters concerning impropriety

* * *

 **[flower]:** IGNIS I’M SO FUCKING SORRY  
 **Specs:** ???  
 **[flower]:** I WAS JOKING. I’VE SINCE LEARNED BETTER. I AM SO FUCKING SORRY  
 **Specs:** Oh.  
 **[flower]:** THE HORRORS YOU MUST HAVE SEEN. I UNDERSTAND NOW.  
 **Specs:** ,


	12. DADQUEST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (looks at calendar)
> 
> yeah so. almost 5 months huh. funny, that.  
> i kinda did hyperfocus on tu fu, ego eris.  
> kinda.  
> KINDA.
> 
> not that this fic here's got much longer to run, but instead of finishing it i went and. yeah. well you've probably seen what kinda monstrosity consumed me for the better part of 5 months. im giving this one 2-5 more chapters, then its Finished.

Not a single person in the Citadel doubted that one day Ignis and Noctis would either have the worst falling out in history, or something strange like both of them marrying a pair of twins would happen. Some people took bets on what would happen, though the party of the worst falling out dwindled over the years. It was practically non-existent by the time Noctis turned 12.

Normally the king would have quelled such betting parties, but he knew for a fact that Aulea would have thought these to be hilarious. Where Clarus insisted on putting an end to bets and rumours about the prince and his future advisor, Aulea would have very likely entered the betting pool herself. Although she and Regis had married because it had been politically arranged, she had been one of his best friends and the token bad influence on the well-spoken Prince Regis. The one to undo the Amicitia’s hard work of protecting him by leading him out of a secret path that she had found just to hang in the city. When the off-duty Glaives arrived with Nyx Ulric carrying Noctis and Libertus Ostium keeping a stern eye on Ignis, he was reminded of the few times the Crownsguard actually found him and Aulea. She, too, had looked at the king with not even as much as a shred of guilt in her eyes, a charming smile on her face as she took the blame. Ignis did not smile – he looked quite serious as he took all responsibility for the incident, from its birth to their eventual ending up in the Glaives’ arms.

Sometimes he wished Aulea could be here and see this mess. Be it helping a sobbing Noctis clean the kitchen as Cor stood around uncomfortably or having good old Count Scientia walk in one morning only to ask how on earth Ignis was already gone before dawn. They found the boy asleep beside Noctis in the prince’s room.

Now, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII was considered a patient man by any means. It was a virtue, and one that he was gifted with according to any and all council members who had worked with his father. And patience was necessary for forging the peace between the countries when the war had so abruptly been ended by his father and the Oracle.

Right now he was drumming his fingers on his desk.

“So, Clarus.”

His Shield grunted – they were childhood friends before they were king and servant, Aulea had been both their childhood friend as well. Her absence still stung him, truth be told.

“When do you think they’ll tell me?”

“’Scuse me?”

“Noctis and Ignis.”

“Never. Your son would rather roll over and die than tell the truth.”

Regis snorted. “You’re mistaking him for Cor. I’m pretty sure he’s constantly calling us names in whatever language the Accursed and the Blademaster taught him.”

Clarus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I’d rather have to deal with Cor calling us Reggie the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Santa Clarus than your hormonal son and his equally hormonal advisor.”

The king finally turned to look at his best friend and furrowed his eyebrows.

“First, that was Weskham who called us that. Knowing Cor, he’s calling us airheads or beetroot-seeking rodents. Second, Noctis has been truthful with me as long as his and Ignis’ little excursions weren’t involved.”

Before long they found themselves in another one of their bickering rounds, with Clarus passionately crusading against Noctis or Ignis saying anything until pressed, whereas Regis was convinced that they would talk eventually.

* * *

**HRH NLC:** dad can you change my name to sonion  
 **HRM RLC:** Not the strangest of your requests, but fine.  
 **HRM RLC:** You haven’t texted me in half a year.  
 **HRM RLC:** What did you do this time, Noctis.  
 **sonion:** NOTHING  
 **sonion:** DONT ACCUSE ME OF THINGS I HAVENT DONE  
 **HRM RLC:** Alright.  
 **HRM RLC:** What do you need  
 **sonion:** a chocobo.  
 **HRM RLC:** w  
 **HRM RLC:** what  
 **sonion:** you heard me

* * *

The younger Niff envoy could be quite charming when he wasn’t breaking every rule his father had made him follow all his life.

Suddenly Regis was glad that the only “issue” he had with Noctis was the fact that his son was trying to keep his rather obvious relationship a secret. The other Niff envoy, a young lady, was laughing herself nearly unconscious beside Prince Ravus of Tenebrae somewhere behind him.

It wasn’t very often that someone climbed onto a chandelier. The last time he recalled it had been Gladiolus, much to Clarus general despair. The peace meant that the children could do something like this rather than worry about the country; something that he was rather thankful for. Honestly, Regis was not fussed about this the slightest but rather more interested in how Tummelt got up there in the first place. He suspected shenanigans that concerned the laughing woman and the prince who looked like he had bitten into a lemon. Them – or Weskham.

On the other side of the main hall, a few floors above them, he could also see Noctis, Ignis, Gladiolus and Lunafreya. The Oracle’s daughter was laughing loud enough that he could hear it, while Ignis leaned in to whisper something into Noctis’ ear.

Gladiolus’ expression soured, likely having heard that, and instead turned to Lunafreya.

“Well, Clarus dearest. Don’t stand around like that. Get Tummelt out of the chandelier. Prince Ravus?”

The Tenebraen prince stiffened visibly. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Next time don’t help him with that.”

The way Ravus paled told Regis all he needed to know about the situation.

* * *

If nothing else, Ignis was a paragon of composure.

Nothing else was expected from a young man of his station, a noble and a Scientia – that family was known for being one of the most presentable ones in the country for a very simple reason. All of them were intelligent, most of them were advisors or at least secondary advisors to the crown. They kept a level head in even the most compromising positions, and were known for being almost immovable icebergs of professionalism.

He didn’t even blush even the slightest as he bent over to retrieve the book that he had dropped.

Now, there were worse situations, or even worse books to be seen with in the Citadel. Regis definitely recalled that one time. Not that he wanted to compare a whimsical book meant for teenage girls to that.

The way everyone held back laughter was rather pathetic though. It was a meeting of rather accomplished authors who had gotten their short stories published in a newspaper recently. Ignis did not even flinch the slightest as he put it back in his bag, then dusted off his shoulder a little.

“Laugh as much as you like,” he said all of a sudden, without even remotely looking at these people, “but there is something quite a few you could learn about storytelling from these books. And I am saying this as someone who quite enjoys, ah, dry literature about horrid reality. Have a most pleasant evening, sirs.”

Ouch.

This time it was the king who held back an amused chortle as he watched the young man stalk off with his head held surprisingly high.

That also explained the Chocobo Noctis had asked for.

* * *

At some point he considered just inviting them both for dinner and telling them that he knew. Hells, half the Citadel knew – though those who had been actually told were surprisingly quiet about it. There was just something about the way Cor acted around the two of them that made Regis raise an eyebrow every so often. The way Nyx Ulric shuffled around them and had his schedule changed to avoid the prince and the advisor both. It was like one of these romcoms that Aulea used to watch in her free time after the war ended.

“And either way, that’s how a revenge prank likely traumatised my beloved son’s boyfriend.”

All his old friend did was blink several times, clearly at a loss for words.

“Regis, this really only raises more questions than it answers,” Weskham said slowly as he leaned back in his chair, “and I don’t want any answers, before you think about continuing your little, ah, tale. Please, don’t, for the sake of my sanity.”

It was rare for their little group to have reunions like that, but having Cid nearly choke to death from laughter while Clarus awkwardly pat his back really made this seem more comical than it was. Regis was dead serious, which Clarus, Cor and Weskham fully understood; much to their distress. At least it seemed to answer some things Cor had not dared asking, and Clarus himself had been complicit in the prank and falsifying the results from testing. Of course these things were not used.

The Marshal leaned backwards in his chair and crossed his arms. Regis noted the occasional worried glances he threw at his phone as if he was expecting someone or something to call him and tell him that everything in his house had gone up in flames because of the Accursed and the Blademaster. To be honest, Regis himself was amazed that those two hadn’t killed each other or Cor yet. From what he heard they were constantly fighting and then speaking in a completely different language.

Either way, he shared his woes with his friends. The alcohol definitely wasn’t involved somehow.

It took Cid several more minutes to stop laughing before he let out a pathetic-sounding wheeze and gestured at Clarus that he could stop worrying now.

“Reggie, man, yer the daftest bloke I know. Yer boy’ll tell ya when he’s ready, everyone knowin’ already or nah.”

* * *

**SCIENTIA:** If I may, Your Majesty,  
 **SCIENTIA:** perhaps they have not said anything yet because they’re scared of you getting mad.  
 **SCIENTIA:** My sister was the same.  
 **HRM RLC:** That seems to be the case.  
 **SCIENTIA:** Give them time. They are approaching people.  
 **SCIENTIA:** It might just take a tad longer for them to be comfortable enough to approach you.  
 **SCIENTIA:** Which shows that they do care about the prince’s general image to the population.  
 **HRM RLC:** I hadn’t considered that angle before.  
 **SCIENTIA:** Which is why I am your secondary advisor next to Lord Clarus in the end.

* * *

The year was over in the blink of an eye, for him at least. Lunafreya said that her departure was temporary, seeing that she had landed a spot on a university here in Lucis rather than one in Niflheim. A doctor in the making, she had proudly proclaimed and asked if she could say here if she decided to check out a semester. Of course, he told her.

Her brother meanwhile looked rather happy to leave, but not before in one of his last nights in the country, getting caught trying to sneak around the Citadel together with the two Niff envoys. He looked like a young child caught trying to steal from the cookie jar – ironically enough it did turn out that the three of them had been the ones causing quite a lot of the weird things that had happened around the Citadel in the last month. They also did not look the slightest bit repentant; Aranea went as far as saying that some food from the kitchens really wasn’t that big a deal. Since the three of them reminded him of himself, Clarus and Aulea when they were younger, he let them off. It was absolutely no secret that Aranea was the one leading that strange trio – again, a nice reminder of his late wife that made him a little nostalgic. She’d have enjoyed seeing that.

Weskham didn’t say much, only waving to his old friends and saying that they’d stay in contact as they did before.

And in the middle of all the media commotion surrounding those envoys leaving, while everyone was talking about how the relationships between all countries had improved further and everyone wondered which country would host the next batch of envoys in five years, Noctis approached him.

Pulled him by the sleeve like a timid or tired kid trying to catch its parents’ attention, actually. It reminded him of the times when Noctis did that while younger, but it looked rather odd on a young man.

Then again, he likely felt like a kid trying to confess a crime of some sort right now. That would explain his expression and why he avoided looking at his father.

“Dad, can I… talk to you after dinner? Like, just Ignis, you and me.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Shh!”

Noctis held back a giggle as Ignis pushed them into a corner. Slow and heavy steps told them that whatever Glaive that was, they were extremely tired and not liable to notice them if they were quick about it. Ignis waited for a few heartbeats and watched the man pass them by without throwing a sideways glance at the pillar with that stupid vase on top. He gestured at Noctis and the two of them hurried out, making certain to make as little noise as possible.

The man didn’t turn around.

Jackpot.

That meant the way to the door was free.

“C’mon, Iggy!” Noctis handed him the key.

Ignis threw another glance at the Glaive, but that man had turned around a corner to continue his route before someone else came this way.

There weren’t many rooms in the Citadel that were off-limits for the prince and his future advisor, even if they were a duo of children always getting into trouble. This room in particular seemed inaccessible to anyone but a select few people – Lord Clarus, for example, Ignis’ own uncle, the king. The fact it was in one of the lesser used hallways of the Citadel only made the mystery behind this room bigger.

Noctis had somehow managed to snatch the key off Lord Clarus. They were in for the grounding of a lifetime once Lord Clarus found out and told the king and Ignis’ uncle, but for the time being they had this chance to see what all this nonsense was about. Well, Noctis had. Ignis tagged along and planned their entry and escape route. Everything else was Noctis’ idea, not that Ignis would let anyone know that. As far as the people of the Citadel were concerned, the Scientia boy had been a bad influence on the prince since they met when they were three and six years old. But now they were nine and eleven, and Ignis would just do about anything that Noctis asked him to do.

And that was why they were effectively breaking into a room that no one really had access to, except for King Regis and his closest men.

Ignis unlocked the door, and Noctis didn’t even wait for the door to be opened properly. He just slipped in, and Ignis followed after a moment later, making certain to close the door as quietly as possible.

He’d expected something a little more pompous.

This was just a bedroom.

A surprisingly well-kept bedroom, but just a bedroom like every person living in the Citadel had one – Ignis himself included, even if he spent more of his time sleeping literally anywhere else than there thanks to Noctis’ little excursions. He narrowed his eyes a little.

“… This is weird,” Noctis eventually sighed. “That’s just… a bedroom. But your uncle, dad and Clarus all have their own bedrooms, so… what’s this then?”

The curtains were drawn, but the bed was empty. Ignis blinked a few times before he switched the light on. He half expected it to not work at all, but the lights flickered on a moment later.

“… So, what’s the big deal about this?”

Noctis paced around the room a little before reaching for a book on a surprisingly well-stocked shelf. Ignis meanwhile turned to look at the desk. Everything was tidy and neat, and no dust was on these things at all. There was even some sort of document on the desk, signed and looking all official.

He lifted the paper off the desk and looked at it. It looked like any other official document, but the signature… he didn’t recognise the signature. He had seen pretty much every high-standing official’s signature one way or another whenever he spent time with his uncle, but this one was a mystery to him. Noctis placed the book back on the shelf and grabbed another.

“Oh. This one’s about constellations, Iggy.”

“Is it?” He placed the document back on the table.

“… Now that I’m looking at it, we already have that one though. This one’s… signed, though?”

“Signed?”

“Yeah, by the professor doctor whatever who wrote it. It’s… hard to read, though. Guy writes worse than I do, haha!”

Ignis rolled his eyes a little and walked over to Noctis. True enough, they had that book already. It was one of the ones that were meant for older people, one that Ignis had meticulously studied to explain everything that Noctis didn’t understand. And the prince hadn’t lied about the handwriting being hard to read. It definitely was a gift from the author to someone, but that name was… he’d never seen I before.

Ignis threw a glance at the bookshelf. It looked like quite a few of these were rather old, expensive-looking. They stood there shoulder by shoulder for a few minutes – and were so focused on trying to figure out what that author had written that neither of them heard the door open.

Someone cleared their throat, and Noctis dropped the book. Ignis only froze.

“A cat told me a pesky little birdie stole something that it would have gotten if it had asked nicely.”

King Regis, still in his royal raiments and all. It was the middle of the night. Why wasn’t that man asleep? Noctis bent down to pick the book up, his face bright red. He definitely avoided looking at his father and placed the book back on the shelf.

“Well, I suppose this is better than the misadventure you had the other day.”

Noctis hid behind Ignis, still bright red. Ignis meanwhile refused to budge even as the king stopped in the middle of the room to look around.

“It was--”

“Your idea, I know. You really shouldn’t be taking the blame for all of Noctis’ ideas.”

“I’m not taking the blame.” Why was that man so good at looking right through them? Everyone else believed it – they called Ignis the bad influence that needed to be gotten under control. “It was my idea.”

“Of course, Ignis. And since you haven’t seen Clarus at all today, clearly you were the one who snatched the key away from him while he wasn’t looking.”

The two of them stayed quiet, and King Regis only laughed.

“Don’t worry, for once you’re not in trouble. And I have to agree, Noct, that man’s handwriting is absolutely terrible.”

The prince slowly peeked out from behind his best friend.

“But,” he said quietly, “who was that man writing to?”

And all of a sudden, King Regis’ amused expression wavered for once. He looked around the room before closing his eyes with a sigh.

“You know, back when we were your age, Clarus and I did a lot of things like you do. Which is probably why we’re so worried whenever you sneak off. But anyway, we weren’t two. We were three. This room belonged to that third person.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes. That could only mean one thing, if what he heard in the Citadel was to be believed.

“That book’s addressed to Aulea. Your mother. This was her room before we married.”

Noctis’ grip on Ignis’ arm tightened. There were precious little things of the late queen scattered about. And finally he understood why they were that rare – King Regis kept them all in here. Locked away where Noctis couldn’t agonise over not having a mother like everyone else, locked away so he could be in here on his own whenever her death’s anniversary rolled around.

“How about this, kids. I’ll get you to bed – and you’ll get a key to this room later this week, Noct?”

* * *

In the afternoon, Ignis found Noctis sitting in his mother’s room. On the floor.

He’d been looking for the prince for an hour straight, and cursed himself out for it. This should have been the first place to look, not literally every other place he went to.

Then again, this was kind of a private room for the king and the prince at this point. He quietly closed the door behind him and slowly approached Noctis, who didn’t move the slightest.

He’d opened the windows, and the afternoon breeze that blew into the room was rather nice. The curtains rustled softly as Ignis sat down beside Noctis without saying a word, and Noctis only moved slightly in response. They were both worried about the dinner later – or rather, what would happen afterwards.

“Y’know. If he insists on a political marriage with Luna or the duchess something of somewhere, I think I’ll pack my shit and leave.”

“Beg your pardon, Noct?”

Noctis let out a long sigh before he leaned against Ignis’ shoulder. “You heard me. Screw the throne if it means I gotta marry someone I don’t love. This ain’t Ardyn’s times where you needed an heir as soon as possible because who the hell knew when you’d pass away from the plague or some shit! Maybe you’d get a cold and die a week after your kid’s been born! But like, I can get a cold. Hell, I can acquire an heir through means other than being unhappily married.”

Ignis only blinked a few times.

“So if he insists on marrying me off asap like the council does, I’m packing my shit, slamming you on top of that package, and am leaving this city. The country maybe even. Heard Niflheim’s nice this time of year.”

All he could do after that was snort. An actual laugh bubbled up from deep within him, burst out of him, and rang through the late queen’s former room like a ghastly echo. Noctis only harrumphed quietly and waited for Ignis to calm down.

“I’m dead serious, Specs.”

“I know you are. I’d help you pack up, if the king chose to listen to the council.”

The king was, in fact, still in a meeting. Considering Noctis’ sour mood it likely concerned something about the throne and how to proceed from here.

Noctis shook his head slightly. “I know I was dead set on doing it this evening but I… gods.”

Ignis closed his eyes and enjoyed the afternoon breeze. “You can’t help but worry anyway.”

“Yeah. I mean, duh. It’s my _father._ Like, King of Lucis and all that, but still my dad. Scary.”

“Definitely scary.” Not that Ignis’ father lived still. He wouldn’t be telling that man about this ever. “But still something we’ll weather. We promised, didn’t we?”

Noctis grabbed his hand and the two of them sat there like that in silence for a while. Noctis also seemed to enjoy the sun falling in through the window, while Ignis still enjoyed the breeze. It wasn’t too intrusive at this time of the year, and with the sudden silence in the Citadel it was almost relaxing to sit here like this.

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Mhm?”

“Do you think… do you think your parents and my mother would’ve accepted this?”

He opened his eyes again and let out a hum. “I can’t speak with or for the dead, Noct. … But I’d like to believe they’d be just as happy for us as everyone else is.”

“Yeah.”

They remained like that for a few more minutes, before Ignis got up. Noctis looked at him.

“Besides. If the council tries to make us bow to them, I’m fairly sure Gladio would carve us a way out of the Citadel. And Prompto can most definitely create a fantastic diversion on the street while we flee the city.”

Noctis only snorted. “And Iris would send us cute but embarrassing little gift baskets every other week. And the weeks she doesn’t, Luna sends ‘em. Along with lovely little death threats from Ravus.”

They both started laughing after that.

* * *

Dinner was rarely an awkwardly quiet thing in the Citadel. There was always something going on one way or another – back when they were kids, Noctis, Ignis and later Gladio had definitely been the cause of many a ruckus. Once they were older and better-behaved, there was Iris to take their place, and the fact that Eos was free from war for once. Instead of silent focus that king and prince shared, as his father said his dinners were like, there was a lot of time for idiotic jokes and shoving vegetables around.

Not this time.

Well, Noctis still shoved the vegetables around.

But otherwise, none of the people present said much. Regis asked about their day – the king’s mood was rather subdued all things considered. Noctis and Ignis answered – in Noctis’ case he was a little less than truthful about how he had spent his day, but it didn’t really matter. He might as well have been reading a book, considering how sparse he had made himself in the Citadel.

The one thing that was rather unusual was the fact that Ignis wasn’t complaining about the vegetables. He wordlessly accepted what Noctis piled on his plate, and even shoved a slice of chicken over. That was not something Regis had ever seen the advisor do.

Then, eventually, Noctis stopped poking at his dinner and cleared his throat.

“I… I know I said _after_ dinner, but since no one’s here and this is kinda… killing me...”

Regis put his fork down. “So you propose I seek another heir to the throne?”

“Eh!?”

Ignis choked on his drink. Coughed a little. “Noct, he’s. Making fun of you. Since it’s killing you. New heir after you died.”

Noctis blinked a few times. Indeed, his father was grinning at him from across the table, and it completely ruined any sort of fear and respect he’d managed to build up over the course of the afternoon. Somehow.

But it also completely derailed his train of thought.

Regis only crossed his arms. “Believe it or not, I think I know what you’re about to tell me, son dearest. Neither you nor your advisor there managed to not be rather obvious.”

They both stared at the king with horror on their faces.

“But either way, go ahead. Say what you want to say, Noct.”

“U-uhm. But you. You. Guessed right? Knew all along? There’s really no point in… all right, all right, don’t look at me like that you two!” He messed with his hair. “Like, I suppose the council’s still hounding you about me getting married and all that. Well, tough luck. Ignis and I’ve been… together for a while. Sorry for not telling you earlier.”

“May I ask why you didn’t tell me earlier?”

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut with a pained expression. He wasn’t about to say anything, but Noctis could guess what he was thinking. He was thinking back to what his uncle said, what Ignis himself had said prevented him from even remotely admitting let alone confessing his feelings.

“Propriety,” Noctis said slowly. “Well, and Ignis’ position. I’m the prince, you know I get off every train absolved of all crimes if it’s something like a relationship. But Iggy? If we’d said anything as soon as we got together, he’d have been accused of like. Aiming above his station. Manipulating me or something. We wanted to prove it works before announcing it officially. And officially means… telling you. And I guess that whole. Rejection thing. Yeah. Alright, yeah. That’s. That’s it. Your Majesty.”

“’Rejection thing’?”

Noctis only buried his face in his hands.

Ignis cleared his throat. “To… elaborate. We assumed the position would require him to… be with someone capably of carrying children. It is a minor point, Your Majesty, but what Noctis specifically meant was… that he was scared of you telling him that it was against some of law or unwritten rule. That his… feelings would be invalidated because of his position, and that you would be doing the invalidating.”

For a moment, everything was quiet in the room. A peaceful evening like any other in Insomnia, with the city glittering in the dark despite quite a lot of people being around and about in the streets. Somewhere in the distance a car horn sounded, loud enough to be heard even up here in the Citadel through the closed windows.

And then King Regis, son of the man who helped save the world, started laughing.

Noctis dropped his hands on the table, and Ignis blinked several times in confusion. They stared at the king as he continued laughing for a few more heartbeats.

The man sharply inhaled and shook his head almost furiously.

“Oh, Noctis. You sweet, silly boy. No, I understand where you’re coming from. But _honestly._ ” That sounded quite a lot like the king back when they were children. “You’re my son. I’m the king. If there were any laws against this, I’d change them for your sake. If the council complains, I’d get them to shut up because they’re not any better. Honestly the only thing I couldn’t have done to help silence any complaints was someone accusing Ignis for manipulating you, but after your endearing little efforts to keep it hushed, you’ve gained quite a few supporters that can vouch for how sincere your feelings are. Up to and including the very woman the council would have loved to see you marry. I do get it – Aulea and I were the same. We’d just lost a king and won a war, and a lot of people wanted to see something befitting a victory. So not a woman like her. Someone high up from Tenebrae perhaps. But no, it was us or bust, as she liked to say.”

The two blinked at the king.

“The people will shut up eventually. After a while gossip gets stale. As long as you’re both willing to face that, what kind of monster would I be to tell my beloved son that he shouldn’t follow his heart? After all, that’s what I promised your mother. That you’d get to do what you wanted until you become king. She’d haunt my ass thrice over if I stopped holding that up now. The whole ‘beloved son’ thing notwithstanding.”

* * *

**NIGHT MOON:** Interesting choice of words.  
 **LIGHT NIGHT:** i’d rather he didn’t invoke the image of my mother haunting his ass.  
 **NIGHT MOON:** It’s rather charming if you ask me.  
 **PRINCE OF CROWS:** It’s unprofessional, that’s what it is.  
 **LIGHT NIGHT:** as was you falling down the stairs but you don’t see me digging at you man  
 **PRINCE OF CROWS:** I’ll throttle you with my own bare hands, Noctis, mark my words.  
 **NIGHT MOON:** Nice, that makes seven threats in a week. New record, Ravus!  
 **LIGHT NIGHT:** hey luna has he considered maybe i’m into getting throttled  
 **NIGHT MOON:** lol  
 **PRINCE OF CROWS:** UGH  
 **PRINCE OF CROWS:** I TAKE IT BACK I’M NOT HAPPY THAT YOU AND YOUR SAP OF A BOYFRIEND WERE ACCEPTED BY YOUR FATHER  
 **PRINCE OF CROWS:** PERISH. HOPE THE LAST THING YOU SEE IS YOUR LATE MOTHER HAUNTING YOUR FATHER’S ASS  
 **NIGHT MOON:** l o l  
 **LIGHT NIGHT:** lmao

* * *

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Yeah?”

“… What now?”

Ignis removed his arm from across his face. It didn’t really look like he was about to leave bed at three in the morning, but one could never know. So Noctis grabbed his other hand.

“I mean that was. The big and scary one.”

“The big and scary one who proceeded to make fun of us not managing to keep is a secret. Who also flung a pea into your hair.”

Noctis groaned. “I hate him sometimes. But yeah. What now?”

Ignis squeezed his hand. “I suppose we enjoy it for what it is until the next council meeting. Then we’ve got some rather spicy news to share with them.”

“Oh?”

“Haven’t you heard? The Prince of Lucis is in a relationship.”

“I have, actually! With this absolute charmer who looks like a dumb soaked puppy without his glasses on his nose.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter user @cleignewheat screams for 6 hours trying to write dubstep remix


End file.
